


Enslaved By Sorority Sluts

by JamesBondage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Creampie, Cruelty, Cuckolding, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Female supremacy, Femdom, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, First Time, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Fraternities & Sororities, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Graphic Description, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Latex, Leather, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Mistress, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rubber, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Virginity, Watersports, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBondage/pseuds/JamesBondage
Summary: A grad student seeks to lose his virginity and ends up losing a whole lot more.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Captured & Gimped

It was a cool autumn night and dance music was pumping in the stuffy nightclub “Euphoria.” It was a well known haunt for graduate students and other young professionals a few miles from campus. The pungent smells of alcohol, sweat and body spray assaulted Zack's nose as he sat at a table with his friends surveying the room. Flashing lights lit up the bar and ceiling periodically as techno beats blasted through the increasingly warm hall. Scores of people milled the busy club, passing between the dance floor and the outer edges where booths and tables were lined. Between the thunderous music and loud chatter, the place was deafening.

This wasn't how Zack typically spent his Friday nights. He would normally be back at his dorm reading a book, watching Netflix or adding to his vast collection of degenerate internet porn. His friends, however, were having none of it. Tom was a suave ladies man who Zack had known since high school and Marcus was a football player that Tom had introduced him to three years ago. They were good friends despite their vastly different experiences in life and over the summer Tom and Marcus had made it their personal mission to see that Zack finally lost his v-card.

They'd insisted he come to the club with them tonight and that's how Zack found himself in such a frenzied, foreign environment looking for love. Although he seemed out of place beside his taller, broader, more socially adept friends, he was glad to have two capable wingmen helping him.

“Not bad, huh?” Tom asked loudly, nodding toward the flashing, swirling mob of humanity that was the dance floor of “Euphoria.”

“Not really my thing!” Zack replied, practically yelling so they could hear him over the music “But I do like the women I'm seeing!”

“I bet you do!” Marcus retorted with a chuckle.

“You want anything to drink?” Tom inquired. “I'm buying.”

“I'll have a beer. Whatever's good” Marcus nodded.

“No thanks. I'm not really a drinker” Zack replied.

“Zack, social interaction goes best with a little lubrication” Tom shot back. “Even if you don't like the taste, it wouldn't hurt you to have a drink. If you want to get a little something-something tonight, that is!”

“I'll pass” Zack insisted.

Tom sighed. “Alright, suit yourself. Be right back.”

Tom walked to the bar as Zack and Marcus relaxed in their booth. They scanned the crowd together watching people come and go and occasionally making lewd comments when a woman caught their eye. It wasn't long until Tom was back, handing a beer to Marcus and cracking open his own. Marcus downed a third of his drink in one chug before setting it down and tapping Zack on the shoulder.

“Whoa, don't look now amigo, but I think someone has eyes for you.”

Zack's eyes opened wide. “Really?”

“Yup. Ok, now you can look. The blonde three tables down.”

Zack turned to look in the direction Marcus had indicated. He saw a gorgeous young blonde woman sitting at a booth a few tables down the aisle. Another woman was sitting with her, but her back was turned.

“You sure she was looking at Zack?” Tom asked.

“Directly at him. Three times.” Marcus replied.

“Woooooo! This might be your lucky night, buddy!” Tom said as he clapped Zack on the back.

“Either of you know who she is?” Zack quizzed.

“Yeah, that's Rebecca Cunningham.” Tom said with a sly expression “She was in one of my classes last year. Pretty smart. Rich bitch! Kind of an ice queen, but she's fuckin hot, I'll give her that much.”

“She just looked at you again” Marcus said before downing the rest of his beer. He then slammed the empty bottle on the table. “Fuck this, I'm hittin the floor.”

“No, wait!” Zack called out, imploring him to stay.

“You don't need my help, dude. She's staring right at you. Good luck!” Marcus patted him on the shoulder a couple times before slipping out of the booth and heading into the crowd.

“He's right Zack. It looks like you've stumbled into a jackpot. Don't get nervous now!”

“Alright, what do I do?”

“Don't overthink it.” Tom replied, taking another swig of his beer. “Just walk over there and strike up a conversation. Flirt a little. Don't try too hard to impress her. Trying too hard is what your type always do and if anything's gonna trip you up, it's that. Just be friendly and natural.”

“Alright, I think I can do that” Zack said, sounding anything but confident.

“You'll be fine” Tom said as he sat his empty bottle on the table. “Alright, I'm hitting the dance floor too. Gotta find a honey of my own. We can't all be lucky, like you!”

He flashed Zack a grin and a comical shrug as he backed away, finally turning and striding off.

Zack waited a few seconds before taking another glance over at the table where the two girls were sitting. Sure enough, Rebecca had been watching him. She flashed him a smile before turning her eyes back to the other person in her booth. She talked with the other woman briefly before nodding and laughing.

_'Alright... be natural. Just get up and go introduce yourself. Don't blow this!'_

Just as Zack was summoning the courage to stand and make his move, he saw the two women get up from their table.

_'Shit! Did I miss my chance?!?'_

To his surprise, they walked right down to his booth. His nerves shot through the roof as the two beautiful young women approached, their bags and drinks in hand.

Rebecca was tall and well toned. At least 5'10 or 5'11 with gorgeous blonde hair done up in a high ponytail. Wavy locks fell plentifully behind her head and trailed down the sides of her face. She looked like she could be on the cover of a fashion magazine. She wore a black lacy halter top that terminated just above her shiny leather skirt. A pair of black leather thigh highs completed her ensemble. Her gaze was cold and haughty, but her grin was nonetheless disarming.

The other woman was a real cutey with medium length red hair. She was about Zack's height of 5'7 or maybe an inch taller. She sported a white, spaghetti strap top that showed off her ample breasts and exposed her lovely midriff. Below that were jean shorts and white “fuck me” pumps. She had sparkling blue eyes and the warmest smile.

Zack couldn't help but see them as the proverbial devil and angel combo. They looked like they could be your worst nightmare or the time of your life, depending on the mood they were in. He sat back in his seat and kept his arms spread at his sides, resting them on the back of the circular booth and trying his best to play it cool.

“Hey there. I'm Rebecca and this is my friend and roomie, Sasha.”

“Hello!” the redhead waved innocently.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Zack” he replied, giving them a slight nod.

“Mind if we join you?” Rebecca asked.

“Not at all.”

The two women set their drinks and bags down on the table before sliding into either side of the circular booth. They shimmied along the seat, closing in on him from both sides but maintaining a respectable distance at first.

“Looks like your friends ditched you!” Sasha said bluntly.

“Well, they were in a hurry to dance, but I was enjoying the view. Still am.”

“Oooooh... aren't you a regular Romeo! What do you think Becky?”

Rebecca seemed less impressed. “Quite the charmer” she replied dryly, staring at him as she took a sip of her long island iced tea.

“Do you ladies come here a lot?”

Zack immediately cursed himself for asking the most typical, stupid, cliche question you can ask someone when trying to flirt.

“Only when we're looking for someone to have a good time with” Sasha answered playfully before taking a sip of her Shirley Temple. “You like to have a good time, don't you Zack?”

“Oh, yeah, most definitely!” Zack swallowed. He had no idea what to say next.

“We're members of AOE,” Sasha intoned “but you won't hold that against us, will you?”

“AOE?”

“Alpha Omega Epsilon” Rebecca stated matter of factly “You haven't heard of us?”

“I don't really follow the frat and sorority stuff on campus” Zack replied.

Rebecca's eyebrows rose, seemingly encouraged.

“Let me make this easy on you” she said as the tall blonde shifted a little closer, her perfume descending on him like an intoxicating cloud. “Sasha and I need to unwind after a busy week. We just want to have a few drinks and fool around. No strings. We do this together so we don't have to worry about some guy taking advantage of us. So... since you're our lucky winner tonight, why don't you have a drink with us and then come back to our place?”

Zack's brain short fused. Tom had been right. This was his lucky night and he could hardly believe it.

“Uhhh, yes! That sounds excellent.”

“Good boy” Rebecca said with a seductive smile. “I'm going to get you something at the bar. Any preference? Or can I pick?”

“Go right ahead. Are you sure though? I don't mind paying...”

Rebecca waved him off.

“No need. I know the bartender. It's on the house. Don't let him go anywhere, Sasha. I'll be right back.”

She winked at Zack before sliding out of the booth and sauntering off.

“She's going to get you something strong” Sasha said with a giggle. “You don't look like you've had anything yet.”

“I don't drink a lot,” Zack replied “but I won't say no when two lovely ladies insist.”

“That's very wise of you. What's your study, Zack?” asked the bubbly red head.

“Oh, I'm finishing up a master's in electrical engineering.”

“Ooooh... I had a feeling you were a smart one. You look like the type. I love smart men! They tend to be on the kinkier side.”

“Is that right?”

“Studies confirm it!” she remarked, holding up a single finger authoritatively.

“Studies confirm what?” inquired Rebecca, returning to the table and setting an open bottle in front of Zack. It was labeled “Dogfish Head IPA.”

“That smart men like Zack tend to be kinksters!”

“Oh, we got a brainy one?” Rebecca asked as she slid back into the booth.

“Electrical engineering” Sasha responded before downing the rest of her drink.

“Mmmmm, I like that. That means you'll probably be working for some big defense contractor in a few years, making a lot of money.” Rebecca shimmied closer to Zack this time, brushing up against his side as he took up the brown bottle she'd brought him. “Definitely my kind of guy. Bottoms up sailor!”

“What is this? IPA?”

“India Pale Ale” Rebecca replied.

“It's something that's going to loosen you up reeeeaaallll quick!” Sasha chortled.

Rebecca brought a finger to his chin, pulling his face to the side until his eyes met hers. “Drink up so we can get out of here.”

That was all the convincing Zack needed. He brought the bottle to his lips and imbibed deeply. He tried to ignore the hoppy taste as it poured along his tongue and down his throat. Zack chugged a good half of the beverage before coughing and gasping for breath. Sasha had a good laugh and Rebecca chuckled as they watched him take on his first really strong drink.

“Cmon, you can handle it Mr. Smarty pants!” Sasha exclaimed, sliding closer to him until her generous cleavage was pressed against his side.

Already feeling slightly woozy but not wanting to disappoint, Zack brought the bottle back to his lips and poured the second half into his reluctant mouth. By the time the rest of the liquid had passed his lips his body was already buzzing.

“Wow... what the fuck is in that?”

“Sugar, spice and everything nice” Rebecca answered as she grabbed her bag and began exiting the booth. “Alright, time to go!”

“Yeah, let's ditch this joint” Sasha said, slipping out quickly as well.

Zack followed suit and soon they were headed for the exit. He exchanged glances with Tom at the bar, his friend giving him two thumbs up before returning his attention to the woman he was chatting with.

Zack couldn't help but stare at Rebecca's leather covered ass and the jean shorts that barely contained Sasha's ample apple bottom as they made their way outside. His buzz continued to grow as they walked to Rebecca's car and Zack was left to ponder just how high the alcohol content had been in that drink.

Tom's claim that Rebecca came from significant wealth seemed to bear out as they loaded into her yellow Lamborghini convertible. Sasha took Zack's hand and pulled him into the back seat as Rebecca started the powerful engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

Before he knew what was happening, the wind was in their hair and Sasha was kissing him deeply with much tongue, the taste of booze thick on her lips. She groped him all over, pressing him into the plush leather seats as the engine ripped and Rebecca drove them to wherever her and Sasha lived. Zack couldn't help but notice that his buzz was fading into brutal fatigue. He was growing more tired by the minute and the world seemed to be slowing to a crawl as Sasha lavished him with attention.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a complex of swanky apartments. Sasha helped Zack out of the car as Rebecca extended the roof over the convertible and locked it up. The two women lent Zack their shoulders as they made their way slowly up to the girls loft.

“I'm sorry. Not sure why... so tired” Zack stammered out as he limped along with their help.

“It's alright.” Rebecca replied “You've never had a drink like that before.”

Sasha laughed devilishly and Zack was too tired to question what was so funny.

Zack was clinging to consciousness as they made their way into the apartment, the girls eventually dropping him on a leather sofa. He tried to sit up but was completely unable, merely rocking from side to side in futility. He was left alone for a few minutes, but then he could make out the figure of Rebecca standing over him again.

“Rebecca.... you're so beautiful.”

She raised her boot and brought it down on his groin swiftly, pain shooting through his body like lightning. He yelped in agony as she straddled his body, locking him down. Her larger frame and his incapacitated state made the feat easy. The next thing he felt was a cloth being pushed over his face.

“Nighty night Zack. See you soon...”

In a few breaths, all was darkness.

* * * * *

Tightness. Tight slickness, warmth and a substantial ache in his mouth, ass and balls. These were the things Zack noticed as he began to awaken. He could hear two familiar voices as his vision began to clear. He made a weak attempt to speak, but that proved impossible. There was something rubbery lodged in his mouth and his own saliva had coated it completely. The fixture caused him to drool endlessly down his throat and out the front of his pried open lips.

“How did you have a suit in his size?” asked Sasha.

“I bought three of them ahead of time, all different sizes. I just picked the one that looked closest to him. We knew we weren't bringing back some huge guy, so I bought one 5'6, one 5'8 and one 5'10. The 5'8 suit was perfect.” Rebecca answered, obviously pleased with herself.

“You bought three gimp suits in advance? That must have been expensive.”

“It wasn't that bad, actually! You can get them at a good price if you order from China.”

“Aren't your parents going to be mad if they see you buying sex stuff with your credit card?”

“My parents don't care what I do as long as I keep my grades up and I don't spend more than 15k a month.”

“$15,000 A MONTH?!? That's your allowance?!? My father would have a COW if I spent more than five thousand!”

“Yeah, well.. get richer parents, I guess.”

“Oh, look, I think he's starting to wake up!”

“So he is... let the fun begin.”

The sounds of stiletto boots echoed on the floor as they moved around him. Zack slowly started to get a grip on his surroundings. He realized he was lying face down on a huge queen sized bed with his ass hanging off the end. He tried to move his arms and legs but was denied in both cases. He heard the metal clink of handcuffs behind his back and a similar noise, more distant, prevented his legs from escaping their spread eagle position.

His entire body was gripped in thick, wet, rubbery tightness and he realized he was sealed in the gimp suit the two women had just been talking about. It was a clammy warm feeling all around his body as his own perspiration was sealed in by the thick material. Zack had no way of knowing how long ago they'd put him in the slimy, tight confines; only that it was gross and he had no way to extract himself. He attempted to speak once more, but his words came out as muffled nonsense. The thick rubber ball in his mouth made talking completely impossible.

Rebecca and Sasha slid into view, hopping on the bed from either side. Rebecca was dressed neck to toe in a shiny, black cat suit of her own. She wore thick rubber gloves and her black thigh high boots over the suit, a pretty good indication that she was a rubber fetishist. She carried a black leather crop in her hands and wore an excited, mischievous grin on her face. It was the most emotion Zack had seen her convey thus far.

Sasha, on the other hand, was dressed in a leather corset, silky black garters and nothing else but strips of black tape X-ing over her nipples. She reached down and began rubbing herself between her legs shamelessly. She gazed at Zack with an expression of total amusement.

The windows behind the two were pitch black, implying that it was still Friday night. Other than that, Zack had no idea how late it was or how long he was going to be stuck like this. Rebecca flexed and snapped her crop in her hands a few times before she spoke.

“Needless to say, you're our guest for the weekend. And by “guest”, I of course mean **BITCH**. You will obey every command given to you and you will not hesitate. Disobedience will be punished. If you do not please us, that first kick to your groin will be your most pleasant memory of the weekend. Do you understand Zack? Nod if you understand.”

Zack nodded up and down, his hood creaking audibly and the motion taking much more effort than he imagined it would. He didn't know much about latex but the suit they sealed him in must have been especially thick to restrict his movement that harshly.

Sasha stopped masturbating suddenly, raising her hands to her breasts and giving them some gentle squeezes. It was clear she enjoyed teasing Zack with her playful motions. She chuckled a bit, watching him squirm uselessly against his bonds. Then it was her turn to speak.

“Over the course of the next two days we'll be taking pictures of you doing all kinds of fun activities. Should you divulge our little games to anyone in the future... well, I'll leave it to your imagination what we're going to do with those pics.”

Zack was way ahead of her. He was already imagining the horror of his friends, family or the whole fucking campus seeing him in a gimp suit doing who knows what.

“If you have any questions, keep them to your fucking self! You do not speak unless I give you permission. Now then, it's time to begin your training!” Rebecca exclaimed, her voice tinged with arousal. It was amazing how much happier she seemed now that she had a man completely helpless before her.

“Thank god!” Sasha said, shimmying down the bed closer to his face “I'm dying to come!”

“Wait!” Rebecca shouted as she stood and began walking to Zack's rear. “Take his gag off, but don't do anything else yet. There's something I want to know.”

Sasha began unhooking the thick strap around his head. Eventually the tightness gave way to welcome slack and the thick rubber ball, coated in his syrupy phlegm, slid out of his mouth. Zack coughed and hacked as Sasha gripped his face through the latex hood.

“AHHHH!”

His first words were a cry of pain as Rebecca's crop whipped into his ass cheeks with a loud snap.

“How many women have you been with?!?” Rebecca questioned loudly.

“Zero! None. I've been with none!”

***WHAP***

“ AHHH!!!”

“How many men???”

“None!”

***WHAP WHAP***

“AHHHHHH!!! PLEASE!”

“You're telling me you're a pathetic virgin loser at your age?!?”

“Yes! I'm a virgin and I was at the club trying to score!”

***WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP***

Zack bit his lip and grunted in agony, his ass becoming reddened and inflamed below the thick latex. His rubber prison was doing sadly little to cushion Rebecca's blows.

“Awwww” said Sasha, smoothing her hands over his shiny, hooded head “That sounds like it hurts. You better convince us that you're telling the truth, or it's not going to stop....”

“I am! I'm a virgin!!!”

“Say 'I'm a pathetic little virgin fuck boy that needs his ass beat!'” Rebecca called out from behind him.

“I'M A PATHETIC LITTLE VIRGIN FUCK BOY THAT NEEDS HIS ASS BEAT!!!” he repeated immediately.

***WHAP WHAP WHAP***

“AHHHHHH!!! FUCK!!!!!”

“What do you think Sasha? Is he telling the truth?”

Sasha lifted his face with one hand, staring into eyes that were beginning to tear up.

“Yeah, I think I believe him.”

“Pffft, I knew this little shit was a virgin from the moment I laid eyes on him. I just wanted to hear him say it.”

Rebecca tossed her crop on the bed and made her way back to Zack's front. She budged in, grabbing his face from Sasha and staring deep into his eyes.

“It's good that you're a virgin, because I want a slave that's never gotten his dick wet. As long as you wear my collar, your cock will never know the inside of a woman and you will never cum unless it's from getting fucked in the ass! Is that clear?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what? You know how to address me! Don't act like you don't.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Uh huh. I bet you've been wanking to Femdom porn for years, you perverted little shit!”

***SMACK***

Rebecca slapped him across the face hard and Zack saw stars. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him even closer.

“It's time for your first sexual experience Zack! Fitting that it's going to be eating a woman out. Your dick will never know pussy, but your tongue is going to know lots!”

Rebecca shoved his face away before sliding off the bed again.

“His mouth is all yours” she commented to Sasha, standing and feeling herself through the lovely latex cat suit. “And his ass is all mine.”

Sasha didn't need any more encouragement. She slid down closer to Zack's face and brought her eager beaver directly to his mouth. She was shaved. No traces of her fiery red hair below and Zack was already getting a strong sense of her scent. Sasha had a slightly sweet odor arising from her already moist sex. She must have been big on pineapple and other tropical fruits and melons. Zack counted his lucky stars.

“Alright lover gimp, get to it! I know you're new at this, so I'll instruct you. You start from the outside, then lick and kiss your way around until you get to the middle. Don't worry, I'll guide your slutty mouth...”

She reached down and gripped his hooded head with both hands, bringing his lips to her vulva needily and getting him started around the outside of her labia. Zack extended his tongue and began licking in broad swaths, kissing periodically as she'd instructed. It tasted like nothing Zack had ever experienced before. Mostly neutral, but with just the lightest touch of musky sweetness. Sasha let out a pleasurable sigh as she guided his face around the outer edges of her hungry sex.

“Ohhhhhh! Good boy.... just like that.”

Zack felt a zipper unfurl around his ass and a wave of fresh air met his flesh for the first time since waking up. He quickly realized what the ache in his ass had been as Rebecca grasped the thick butt plug that was lodged up his bum and began pushing and pulling it back and forth. Zack let out a groan into Sasha's moist sex as his asshole was stretched wide over and over.

“This was just to loosen you up a little. Six inches is nothing compared to what you're going to be taking. You'd better thank me properly for prepping you!”

She grabbed her crop and whipped it fiercely across his ass once more.

***WHAP***

“Thank you!” Zack managed before Sasha pulled his face down into her increasingly moist pussy lips, forcing him to lick harder.

“THANK YOU **WHAT**?!?”

***WHAP WHAP***

Zack strained his neck upward so he could speak again.

“Thank you Mistress! MMMGUUUHHHHMMPPPHHH!”

Sasha would have none of it, pulling his face deeper into her wet, fleshy canal. As she demanded more licking and tonguing, Zack felt the fat plug being pulled out of his ass and heard it drop to the floor. His asshole relaxed fully for the first time in what felt like hours. The painful stretching sensation remained despite the removal of the cruel device.

“Alright slut! Up and down the center with your tongue, and every once in a while you're going to come up here....” Sasha said, pulling his lips to her clitoral hood “...and give a nice lick and suck. Got it? GOOD!”

Sasha guided his face up and down her eager sex, his tongue diving into her silky curtains with ease. He slurped at her sex obediently, sucking in her potent juices along with occasional air. His latex hood became increasingly slick as Sasha moved his face up and down, the smooth rubbery feeling combined with his slick tongue driving her wild. With each upward stroke, Zack licked and sucked on her increasingly engorged clit.

“Oh fuck... Yes! **MORE**!!!”

Zack felt several thick streams of cool, wet lube flow into his back passage as Rebecca inserted the tip of a spray bottle into his sphincter and pulled the trigger several times. He then received a loud, harsh spank to one of his ass cheeks. Rebecca reached back with her latex gloved hand and blistered the other one with equal enthusiasm.

***SMACK SMACK***

“Alright bitch boy! You wanted to lose your virginity and now it's time! You can thank me later by eating me out.”

He felt Rebecca step in close behind him and grab some kind of harness that was strapped around his bondage suit. This was followed by thick, cold rubber pressing against his pucker. It felt considerably wider than the plug she had just removed and as Rebecca began pushing it in, all doubt was removed. He cried out in pain; his words lost in the wet, warm clamminess of Sasha's hungry pussy.

Rebecca watched the thick, black eight inch strap-on glide into his ass with a wicked smile on her face. She gave his ass another crack with her right hand and then began bucking in and out of him as she encountered her first resistance.

“OH NO! Your ass never says no to me, slut! This is one of my smallest cocks and you **WILL** take all of it **right now**!”

She began thrusting in and out aggressively, her powerful legs and hips illuminated in shiny, black latex. The combination of the thick, clinging suit, the rubbing sensations of the strapon against her sex and the total control over a helpless slave sent Rebecca's libido into orbit. She had been waiting for this moment for weeks and it had finally arrived. Her long blonde ponytail bobbed behind her as she fucked his ass smoothly; gliding in deeper with every stroke until her hips met his reddened ass cheeks.

Zack grunted and groaned into Sasha's wet depths as he felt the massive rubber cock plunge and withdraw from his defenseless rear. His well beaten ass lit up with fresh pain every time Rebecca rammed her hungry hips into his posterior, her hands sporadically delivering fresh spanks to his flanks and ass.

His arms and legs pulled on their restraints in desperation; an act of complete futility as the handcuffs rattled uselessly and his leg cuffs offered no give from the iron spreader bar. Zack's limbs were becoming more sore by the minute and his body was increasingly hot and sticky in the thick latex confines of his gimp suit.

Rebecca fucked him into utter submission, moaning and clawing at him like an animal as Sasha kept his face mashed in her moist, quivering cunt. He was having trouble getting air the closer Sasha got to orgasm, her strong grip keeping him plunged in her wet flesh for ever longer periods as he tongued and licked away.

“What's the matter **SLUT**?” Rebecca yelled from behind, completely drunk on power “A bit much? A little too intense? You wanted to **HAVE SEX** , **DIDN'T YOU**?!?” She punctuated the question with two especially hard thrusts.

“Yes Mistress!” he called out in the brief time Sasha allowed him air. His entire face was smeared with her thick juices and she pressed him back down, gliding his gimp tongue along her needy pussy.

Suddenly, the sound of a doorbell rang out, halting the frenzied fucking and slurping sounds that had filled the room. Rebecca looked at Sasha quizzically.

“Oh, that must be Trevor!” The excited red head released Zack's mouth and quickly slid off the bed. She straightened her lingerie and flashed Rebecca a sly grin. “He said he might stop over after the game!”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Whatever, go satisfy your prince.”

“Relax! Trevor's a minute man. Be back in a bit!”

Zack could hear her skip out of the room. His head rested on the bed, now moist with Sasha's juices. He breathed deeply, relieved to have a break from lengthy oral servitude. He let out a deep groan as Rebecca speared him with her long, fat strap-on once more, reminding him that he was far from done.

She plowed him nonstop for the next 10 minutes, wrapping the chain leash from his collar around her arm and giving his neck aggressive tugs as she drilled him deep and hard. The wet slurping sounds of Rebecca's steady fucking filled the room. Zack's well lubed boy pussy learned to accommodate more of her abuse with each stroke. The harmony was broken only by Zack's occasional grunts and Rebecca's moans of pleasure.

Finally, she pulled out of his well fucked ass, her legs and hips needing a break. She crossed to a table on the other side of the room and lit up a fat spliff of marijuana, bringing it to her lips and taking a long drag. She exhaled and looked back at Zack's gaping man hole, admiring her work as a light buzz took hold of her.

Sasha's cries of ecstasy erupted from down the hall, an occasional “ **Fuck me!** ” and wail of pleasure singing out as the red head was railed by her football player boyfriend. Rebecca walked back to the bed, her stiletto heels clacking on the floor until she entered Zack's view once more. She took another drag from her joint, held the air in her lungs a few moments and then blew the smoke directly into his face. She placed a leather lined calf in front of his mouth and nodded at the boot.

“Lick.”

Zack's tongue extended immediately and he began coating the shiny leather up and down with his saliva. Rebecca smiled, gazing at him with a haughty expression as she watched him slobber all over her gleaming, leathery boot.

“You haven't said one word in protest. Not one complaint or refusal so far. I'm starting to think you're enjoying yourself, Zack.”

_'Yeah, like I'm going to give you an excuse to beat my ass harder. Fuck you, you crazy bitch!'_ Zack thought to himself, but said nothing.

Rebecca set her joint on the side table and began stroking her thick strap-on up and down. She emitted a throaty chuckle as Zack licked away at her thigh highs. Her latex covered hand slid back and forth across her well lubed shaft.

“You think getting fucked in the ass was something? Wait till I cram this in your mouth. You'll gag on my cock until you learn to take eight inches down your faggot throat! And then I'll use a bigger one!”

She reached down and grabbed his leash, tugging it until his head lifted and she was satisfied he was watching her stroke the fat, rubbery dong.

“Yeah, take a good look at your future, slut. What's the old saying? 'Be careful what you wish for?' You're going to be having lots of sex, Zack! More than you ever imagined.”

Rebecca stopped and turned as she heard chatter from down the hall. The front door opened and closed in the distance and a giddy Sasha re-entered the room a few moments later. She had put on panties to avoid making a mess, but a sizable wet spot could be seen in the front of her underwear.

She slipped back onto the bed as Rebecca hopped off, the duo preparing for round two with their immobilized gimp. Sasha pulled the silky, purple panties off, shimmying them down her legs and tossing them to the side. She parked her lower body in front of Zack again, his mouth gaping in horror as her cum caked pussy continued to ooze thick jizz.

“Cleanup duty for you, slave!” Sasha exclaimed, grabbing his hooded head without delay and pressing him down.

“WAIT! NUGHPHMLGH!!!”

His face was plunged into her cum gunked slit, Sasha's iron grip moving his lips up and down.

“Tongue! Now!” she demanded, then shot Rebecca a glance confirming that he wasn't obeying.

“She said **TONGUE**!!!”

***WHAP***

The thick leather paddle collided with his nether region like a baseball bat clobbering two home runs in one swing. Zack's vision cracked red as pain arced through his body, his devastated nuts having only recently begun to recover from their first smashing.

He sucked air involuntarily and with it came a torrent of milky white paste and pussy juice. He gagged on the viscous combination as Sasha kept his lips sealed over her vagina, effectively using him to vacuum out a seemingly endless stream of foul white sludge.

“ **LICK**!!!” Sasha demanded, and this time Zack obeyed.

He began to tongue her jizz coated canal, getting a strong taste of Trevor's cock along with his pungent baby batter. Sasha threw her head back and moaned as her oral slave slobbered away, sucking cum out of her freshly fucked pussy.

Zack felt the rubber strapon re-enter his well beaten ass, the fat length sliding in easily now that he'd been broken in with Rebecca's thick eight incher. She grasped the leather reigns around his gimp suit and began fucking him harder than ever, her hips slamming into his cheeks contemptuously as the slick, girthy phallus speared him over and over. Every hard thrust renewed the burning ache in his ass, his entire body being jolted in its bonds.

Rebecca's face lit up with pleasure as she built a loud, moist rhythm with her fucking. The fat cock slurped loudly in and out of Zack's asshole as she held onto his harness with a death grip. She watched her friend climax as their slave inhaled the river of filth flowing from Sasha's cunt.

“YESSSSS! **OHHHH GODDDDDDDDD!!!!** ”

Sasha sealed his mouth over her pussy lips, squirting into his gaping maw as his tongue glided in and out of her wet depths. Zack could do nothing but drink Sasha's essence as Rebecca relentlessly fucked his ass into a new state of elasticity; preparing him for bigger cocks to come.

Sasha collapsed onto the bed, resting for a few minutes as Rebecca sodomized Zack endlessly. Zack's entire hooded face shined with pussy juice, his lips and cheeks covered with sticky cum. His body bucked forward slightly with each powerful thrust, Rebecca putting every ounce of her strength into punishing his slutty ass. Finally, the base of the strapon had rubbed against Rebecca's engorged clitoris enough times and she wailed out her own climax, keeping the fat cock buried in him as she grunted and moaned in orgasm.

A few moments passed as both girls gasped and caught their breath, their bodies awash in the pleasure they had taken from their new fuck toy. Zack's reprieve was brief.

“Hey, get up and take some pictures! Come around here to the back” Rebecca implored.

Sasha tumbled off the bed and grabbed her phone from the side table. She strode around the perimeter to where Rebecca still had Zack impaled on her cock. Rebecca slowly pulled it out three quarters of the way, keeping two inches lodged in his pucker as she stood slightly to the side.

“There, get some good shots.”

Sasha clicked away, taking numerous shots of Zack's well fucked bottom from various angles. The long, thick, rubbery cock extended from his wrecked asshole, the wet length revealing just how deep the fat strapon had gone inside him.

“Perfect, now get some of his face!”

Rebecca pulled her strapon out of him and began unbuckling it as Sasha got back on the bed. The red haired vixen sat her phone down and began unstrapping and untying the hood from Zack's face.

“Don't you think the room would give us away?”

“I wouldn't worry about it” Rebecca answered, her strapon harness slipping down her latex covered legs. The fat rubber cock hit the ground with a wet slap. “If we need to, we can always crop them later. But it won't be necessary. This bitch boy isn't telling anyone shit.”

Sasha slid the hood off his sweaty, cum glazed face. The air felt cool and fresh on his skin. It was almost pleasant until she turned the hood around and wiped the front all over him, getting cum and pussy juice even more gunked all over his face and hair. Sasha then tossed the hood aside and reached for her phone.

“No, wait. We can do better than that!” Rebecca said, stopping her.

Rebecca made a loud hocking sound as she drew up all the phlegm she could muster. She grabbed Zack by the hair, brought her face to his and spit directly on his forehead. The thick loogie began drizzling down his eyebrows as Sasha took a turn, hocking loudly and spitting all over his eyes and cheeks.

The two laughed and began taking turns, competing to see who could make the crudest sounds and spit the fattest wad of phlegm into the bound slut boy's face. By the time they were done, his face was covered with running, gooey rivulets that looked a lot like cum and created a disgusting mixture with the juices already smeared all over him.

“There. Now take **all** the pictures!”

Sasha went to work, snapping his face from many different positions. She made sure to get some shots where his bound hands and legs weren't in the frame.

“Smile for the camera **fuck boy** , or your nuts are getting the paddle again!”

Zack obeyed as Sasha continued clicking away. His shame was already absolute. There was no pride left for him to swallow.

“Now stick your tongue out and make eyes at the camera. Convince us you want more!”

Zack obliged, extending his tongue as the goo ran all over his face, some of it even seeping down onto his tongue as Sasha took the last few pictures.

“Fucking beautiful!” Sasha exclaimed as she slid through the album on her phone, admiring her own handiwork and making sure they had what they needed. She then stepped off the bed and began picking up her things.

“You turning in?” Rebecca asked.

“Yeah, I gotta help Jennifer with a project tomorrow morning. Oh, that reminds me! The party tomorrow night!”

“At AOE? What about it?”

“Well... do you think we should bring him? We could really whore him out there! The girls would love it.”

“I suppose I'll need to bring him if I want to go. It's either that or stay here and train him some more.”

“You should come!” Sasha insisted with a cheerful smile “We could turn a typical sorority bash into something way more fun!”

“We'll see” Rebecca replied with a teasing smile. “Goodnight Sash.”

“Goodnight!”

Sasha turned and started walking out, then suddenly stopped and made her way back. She crossed to Zack's rear and brought a strong, stinging swat down on his wounded ass.

***SMACK***

“Goodnight Zack!”

Zack let out a fresh wail of anguish followed by a groan and a pained grimace. Rebecca and Sasha shared a laugh before the red head saw herself out.

“Well, looks like it's just you and me” Rebecca said, stalking around her bound gimp. “As it should be for our first night together. I'm your Mistress after all.”

She lowered her weight onto his back, sitting her cat-suited form atop him. She then stretched out so her body was flush on top of his, her latex clad breasts pressed into his back. Rebecca grabbed his hair forcefully and spoke into his right ear.

“Sasha is my friend, so I'm happy to let her in on the fun, but never forget, from this day forward, I'm the one who owns your ass! Now say it! **WHO OWNS YOUR ASS**?”

“You do Mistress Rebecca!”

“Good. Now, I'm going to unlock your restraints and while I'm doing so, I want you to think about three things. One, Sasha has those pictures and they're already being uploaded to my private server. There's nothing you can do about that now. Two, only I have the key to your gimp suit and it's hidden somewhere you'll never find it. Three, I'm bigger than you and I know self defense.”

She let go of his hair and lifted herself off him.

“In other words, don't try anything fucking stupid!”

Zack could hear the jangling of keys and then felt her hands on his cuffs. They clicked open and finally his hands were free. His incredibly sore arms slid forward reflexively. Zack was so happy to let the tension ease and start getting normal blood flow to his arms again.

He heard the clank of chains as Rebecca unhooked his leg cuffs from the spreader bar. She then zipped up his ass flap, sealing his sore cheeks in the latex prison once again.

“Get up.”

Zack slowly and stiffly backed off the bed, taking his time as his sore body made him pay for every small action. He turned and looked up at his beautiful captor. Rebecca was already stripping off her latex gloves and starting to unzip the tight, shiny black bodysuit.

“Get in there” Rebecca nodded toward her private bath. “Use the bathroom if you need to. Wash your face. Gargle and rinse with the mouthwash for at least one minute.”

Zack started moving but was stopped as she grabbed his leash and gave it a strong tug. Her hazel eyes were daggers, stabbing into his and pulsing with command.

“Don't keep me waiting. You're not done tonight.”

Zack stumbled into the bathroom and began following her directions immediately. Part of him still couldn't accept what was happening. That an evening which had begun with such promise had turned into some twisted S&M nightmare. He relieved himself and washed the disgusting grime off his face, the whole time trying to think of a way that he could escape this situation.

He was drawing a blank because the latex clad bitch had thought of everything. Even if he managed to flee, no one would believe his story. Then, at some point in the future those pics would get leaked anonymously and ruin his life. Zack was fucked, literally and figuratively.

As he swished and gargled with the mouthwash, he resigned himself. He was just going to have to do what Rebecca said. Maybe if he made her happy she wouldn't be so harsh on him. Perhaps she'd eventually get bored and find a new toy to play with. These thoughts were small consolation, but at least the tastes of Sasha, Trevor and phlegm were finally out of his mouth.

As Zack exited the bathroom he was met immediately by a naked Rebecca with her hands on her hips. In her left hand hung some kind of thick leather device with numerous straps and ties. Zack drank in her full, naked form in awe. Her breasts were full and perky and her peach toned skin shined with health and vibrancy. The blonde hair that ringed her sex was short and neatly trimmed. She was a gorgeous physical specimen and any guy would have been lucky to call her their girlfriend, as long as they were into being completely dominated.

“Back on the bed, face down” she said, nodding to the area where she'd pulled the covers off.

Zack's fight-or-flight response buzzed momentarily, but he knew both were pointless. He shambled to the bed and laid down as instructed. His gimp suit stretched and creaked as he crawled to the center of the large mattress.

“Good. Now hands behind your back.”

Zack pushed his arms back and up, clasping his hands together. He grumbled internally at the thought of having handcuffs back on his sore wrists, but made no audible complaints. He felt the weight of the bed shift as Rebecca climbed on, straddling his ass from behind. As he felt her start sliding the thick leather accessory up his arms, he realized that he was in for a different kind of bondage.

“Ever seen an arm binder used before?”

“No Mistress...”

“This is what a proper submissive wears when serving his Goddess.”

The leather slowly crept all the way past his elbows, sealing away his arms to the biceps. She then looped the leather straps around each of his shoulders and buckled them in place, completely immobilizing his arms behind him. It was tight, warm and snug, much like his gimp suit, but now his arms had a second layer to contend with.

The mattress shifted again as Rebecca slid off the back. She lifted the spreader bar up and dropped it just behind Zack before pulling his legs to each side and reconnecting his ankle cuffs to the iron device. Finally, she crossed the room to one of her toy chests to retrieve the final piece she needed. It wasn't long before she was back on the bed, kneeling at his side and unzipping his ass flap once more.

“You took eight inches fairly well today, but anyone can do that. I expect more from my slave. **MUCH** more! And this little beauty is going to prepare you.”

He felt the tip of the spray bottle plunge into his sphincter for the second time and another torrent of gross lubricant flood his ass as she pulled the lever for several squirts. Then an even wider phallus was brought to his newly stretched starfish and Rebecca shoved it in with all her might. Zack groaned as the first eight inches sank home without too much trouble, the extra girth slowing its advance only mildly. His asshole sizzled with fresh ache as the fat cock seemed to stretch him wider the farther she pushed it in.

“Mmmmm, yeah... take it bitch!”

She pressed on the massive dildo even harder, pushing the last two inches home. Rebecca smiled wickedly and let out a cruel cackle, deliriously happy to see her new slave stuffed with 10 inches of thick, black cock. A heavy set of rubber balls rested against his ass, completing his degradation. She pressed on the base firmly as she grabbed the zipper with her other hand and began pulling it down, sealing the giant phallus inside of him for the night.

***SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK***

A fresh rounds of spanks sang out as the palm of her hand connected with Zack's bottom repeatedly. She made sure to hit the center several times, jolting the firmly packed cock into his ass even deeper and more painfully. The sensation of fullness and stretching in his pucker was almost enough to make Zack forget the burning around the outside of his buttocks.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!! **FUCK**!!!”

“Yes, fuck!” Rebecca said as she rose and collected a few things from around the bed. Within moments she popped into view again, taking her place at the head. She had retrieved her cruel leather crop and one of the blankets which she dropped at her side. “That's what you exist for. Pleasuring me and **getting fucked**! Don't forget it.”

Rebecca shimmied down until her increasingly moist pussy was just above his lips. Her sinister smile, haughty demeanor and aroused state said it all. She was a sadist to her core and it was doubtful that she could orgasm without enjoying the suffering of a submissive.

“It's bed time Zack, but I'm not going to sleep until I cum at least three times. If I feel like you're not doing your absolute best...”

***WHAP***

Rebecca found the perfect angle between the end of the armbinder and his waiting ass, stinging his already wounded cheek with the tip of her harsh riding crop. Zack bit his tongue and grunted in anguish, barely preventing another wail.

“...then I will provide motivation. Goodnight **SLUT**. Now get to work!”

Rebecca grabbed his hair and pressed her sopping cunt to his face, immersing him in her pungent sex in an instant. Her legs slipped over his shoulders and she began feeling the way down the length of his armbinder, the thick leather and the latex of his gimp suit feeling wonderful on her legs and feet.

Zack began licking and tonguing dutifully right away, his goal now to feel the sting of Rebecca's crop as few times as possible before the cruel Domina finally drifted off to orgasm induced slumber. Her taste was very different from Sasha's; much stronger and more acrid. Zack guessed that she ate a lot of meat and dairy. He couldn't help but think that it was fitting; such a man-eater being a carnivore.

Rebecca tugged on his hair, moving his slutty lips and eager tongue exactly where she wanted them. She moved his face in small circles around her labia, his tongue bathing her flesh in wide swaths. She stopped him over her warm, fleshy hole and demanded his tongue plunge in deeply.

“Right there. Deeper! In and out... Yes! Don't stop!!!”

***WHAP***

Zack groaned into her wet, fleshy jungle, trying not to gag on her strong taste and odor. That blow hadn't been due to any lack of effort. She wanted him to hurt. Each sting got Rebecca closer to her climax.

***WHAP WHAP***

Zack redoubled his efforts, his tongue spearing into her needy sex with a burst of energy. His desire to avoid pain drove him on and yet he knew it was pointless to expect mercy. This was his life now. Trapped neck to toe in a tight, clammy latex gimp suit and leather restraints. Offering endless oral tribute to his insatiable Domina as she whipped him continuously.

As he tongued Rebecca and she wailed in pleasure, Zack suffered in thick, sticky bondage. It felt like his servitude would never end and this was only the first night.

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. Feminized & Pimped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack meets the woman of his dreams as he descends into the next level of Femdom Hell.

***smack smack smack***

The slaps to the face which awoke Zack were light ones only because Rebecca couldn't utilize her full strength. He was still trapped under the covers where he'd spent the entire night roasting in his sweaty latex prison. The hot and sticky gimp suit had become a second skin, glued to his entire body and immobilizing him just below Rebecca's pungent sex. She had woken several times and put his tongue to work; enjoying orgasms throughout the night before drifting off to sadistic dreams of even more kinky play.

The soreness pulsing in Zack's arms was brutal. They had been locked in the cruel leather arm binder all night and the spreader bar keeping his legs apart was no more comfortable. The stiffness in all four limbs was a nasty reality to wake up to; even more-so than the blows to his face.

Rebecca tore the covers off and Zack's lungs inhaled fresh, cool oxygen for the first time in hours. The invigorating air hardly offset his thorough bondage and gross predicament, though. Nor would the sense of relief last for long.

***SMACK***

Now able to wind her hand back and clearly see her target, Rebecca delivered a much stronger, more painful swat to Zack's face.

“Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!”

Rebecca slid off the bed with mischief glowing in her hazel eyes. Her long, blonde hair was a mess and her room looked like a sex supply store had exploded. Dildos, floggers, fetish clothing and bottles of lubricant were strewn all over the place, but she was in no hurry to straighten up.

“Well, eggs and bakey **later** for you. **Cock** first!” she said with a grin.

Zack knew better than to speak up, but the stiffness in his arms overrode his better judgment.

“Please Mistress, at least take the binder off! I can barely feel my fingers!”

Rebecca, who had been on the way to the bathroom, stopped in her tracks and sighed. She quickly crossed to one of her dressers, extracted two pairs of her satin panties and walked back to the bed. She stood just to Zack's side and began wiping them all over pussy and then up and down her ass crack. She then wadded up one pair before grabbing Zack by the hair and shoving it in his mouth.

“HMMMPPPHHHAALLLLUMMMMMPPPHHHH!!!”

As he sputtered on them and her taste and smell began overwhelming his senses, she pulled the other pair over his head. She positioned the back of the purple satin garment over his face, trapping the first pair in his mouth snugly. Zack's nose filled with her ripe scent, a combination of sweat and musky sex that lingered after a long night of domination in her latex suit.

“You don't speak unless I tell you to! If you ever speak out of turn, you better have something really fucking important to tell me! If not, you'll be punished. That's how this relationship works! **Got it, bitch**?!?”

***SMACK***

Another strong slap connected with his face. Zack could only gag on her soiled undergarments as his face turned crimson and his cheek radiated a sharp, searing ache.

He could hear footsteps as she walked to the bathroom and then a long stream of piss as Rebecca relieved herself. A few moments later she re-entered the room and Zack could feel cool air on his ass cheeks as she pulled down the zipper to his back passage. He moaned into the wet panties as she grabbed the giant, black dong by the balls and pulled it free from his tightly packed ass. The sense of sudden relief was overwhelming. His sphincter slowly shrunk back to something resembling a normal diameter.

Zack then heard the clanking of metal and the stretching sounds of rubber on leather as Rebecca inserted the massive cock into her strapon harness and buckled it around her waist. She took a few moments to make sure it was properly adjusted and then positioned herself behind Zack before grabbing his hips firmly.

His eyes flew open to their widest circumference and Zack howled into his gag as Rebecca drove the massive cock home in one hungry thrust. She wasted no time, her hips withdrawing the fat rubber tool almost all the way and then driving it balls deep in his ass. The girthy rubber schlong and his stretched pucker were still well lubed from the night before and Rebecca had no difficulty increasing her pace to a steady fucking rhythm.

“YEAH!!! Ten inches right up your slutty hole! You like that bitch?!? This is the perfect morning workout for me! Welcome to your new routine, **WHORE**! Daily anal training! Where the cocks just keep getting bigger and bigger...”

Rebecca increased her pace, fucking him more aggressively as she grunted, moaned and drove the impossibly thick cock deep into his bowels. After a few minutes she released his flanks and grabbed the straps of his arm-binder with one hand. Zack felt the binder pull his shoulders backward and his torso began to lift off the bed. As Rebecca leaned back, the thick leather of his bondage creaked and tightened around his body.

Zack was jolted forward with each thrust of her hips and pulled back by the harsh leather arm-binder each time. He was nothing but a latex fuck doll being yanked back and pounded forward. Rebecca held his bindings like water ski handles as she fucked him powerfully. She smacked his ass with her free hand, laughing cruelly as she plowed him long and hard, the enormous cock slurping in and out of his well stretched hole.

Zack lost track of time as his cruel Mistress pummeled his ass endlessly. All he could do was groan into the soggy, satin gag and take her fat dick as wet slapping sounds filled the room. After a while the rubber base of the strapon began stroking Rebecca's engorged clit in just the right way. After many long minutes of rutting her slave, she wailed out her climax and released his arm binder. Zack's face and torso smacked into the mattress as his Domina pulled out of his savaged pucker with a wet slurch.

Rebecca stood behind him for a time, groping her own body up and down and enjoying the pleasurable waves of female climax. A few moments later she let out a contented sigh and unbuckled her harness. Her strapon hit the floor with a dull thud and she approached her bound slut again, reaching into his suit and inspecting his equipment. His cock was semi-hard at best and only a small bit of pre-cum had leaked from the tip during her extended assault on his back passage.

“Hmmm... disappointing. I was hoping you'd cum by now. Not that you deserve an orgasm, but if you're ever allowed to cum again, it will be from getting fucked in the ass. It seems you're going to need some special training.”

Zack had no idea what that meant, but he already hated the sound of it. His panty filled mouth muttered an indecipherable protest; his eyes still blind to anything but purple satin. Rebecca ignored him.

“Alright slut, which do you want first, the good news or the bad news?”

“AAAGOOOOOOOMMNUUUUUU.”

“The good news is you're finally getting out of that suit for a while. You get to clean yourself up and then we'll get some breakfast. What do you say to that?”

“THAAAANNNNYUUUUUUMMIIITTHHHREEETHHH.”

“That's a good little bitch! Now for the bad news...” she continued as she began unbuckling the straps of his arm-binder “You won't be free for long and it's going to be a **very** long night for you. I've decided to bring you to the party. After we go on a little field trip that is...”

* * * * *

It was an hour later and Zack found himself in the kitchen of the two crazy sorority chicks who had upended his life. Daylight was beaming through the windows on a beautiful Saturday morning and the lovely aroma of pancake batter hung in the air.

He almost felt normal again after a long shower, though the smell of rubber clung to his skin strongly even after all the soap and body wash. As Zack sniffed his arm, he wondered if his body would ever smell normal again. The strong aches in his ass and arms reminded him that he was a million miles from his old life. It was amazing how much could change in just over twelve hours.

Sasha was wearing a pale blue sundress with floral patterns that showed off her curves nicely. As she poured pancakes and flipped them over the griddle, Zack could hardly believe he was looking at the same woman who had been so crazed and demanding the night before. Rebecca, likewise, was across the kitchen table from him wearing a light pink blouse, jeans and leather boots.

For his part, Zack had been given the v-neck t-shirt and dark blue slacks he had worn to the club the night before. Anyone walking into the room would never have guessed the three of them had been involved in hardcore BDSM just hours ago.

“Are they almost ready?” Rebecca asked impatiently. “I'm starving!”

“Almost” Sasha answered as she flipped another pancake through the air.

“Thanks for doing this by the way..”

“No problem! I don't have to meet Jen for another hour, so I don't mind. You really should learn to cook though...”

“You know that's not one of my skills!” Rebecca huffed.

“What exactly are your skills, again?” Sasha teased.

“Brilliance. Incredible fashion sense. Being a leader of women.”

“A leader of women? You're not even leader of our sorority.”

“Yet” she responded dryly as she thumbed around on her phone.

A couple minutes later the first batch of pancakes was done. Sasha brought them to the table on a plate and motioned for them to dig in.

“Enjoy!”

Zack didn't hesitate, gathering a few of the pancakes on his plate and drowning them in maple syrup before chowing down. He was at least as hungry as Rebecca, having eaten nothing since an early dinner the previous evening.

Rebecca was much more deliberate in her eating. She put only one pancake on her plate and cut off small pieces with her knife and fork. She chewed and enjoyed them slowly. Zack guessed this wasn't unusual for her. She seemed like the type who would put her figure first. Her discipline was impressive.

“So, what's on the agenda today?” Sasha asked as she began the second batch.

“I'm taking slut boy here to the Sin Bin. We're going to get him outfitted for tonight.”

“Oooooh, does that mean he's coming to the party?”

“Yup. We'll make this one to remember.”

“Awesome!” Sasha said cheerfully. “Oh, that reminds me, I wanted to ask you...”

“Yeah?”

“Could I maybe borrow him on Sunday afternoon?”

“Borrow him for what?”

“Well, Trevor is coming over and I just thought it might be fun to have my own little cleanup slave.”

“He's my slave. Let's get that straight” Rebecca shot back, looking up from her meal.

“Whatever! You don't have to be a bitch about it” Sasha retaliated.

“Don't call me a bitch, SKANK!”

“Don't call me a skank, HO! And don't forget that you wouldn't have a new slave without my help! No way you were seducing him by yourself, let alone carrying him up those stairs.”

“Pfffft, fuck you!”

“FUCK YOU!”

They sat in silence for a minute as the pancake batter sizzled away. Zack made sure not to make direct eye contact with either of them. His brain filed this event away as further evidence that bitches do, indeed, be crazy.

“Fine...” Rebecca broke the silence. “Sucks, since Sunday is my last chance to play with him before we let him go for the week, but whatever. I have a test I need to study for. You can have him.”

“Thank youuuuu” Sasha sang out as she flipped another pancake and caught it with her spatula. “This is gonna be so much fun!”

“Just be done with him by six. I need to debrief this bitch boy before we release him into the wild. He needs to be properly marked as my property.”

Rebecca and Sasha both turned to him, their grins devilish and their eyes twinkling with mischief. Zack looked up from his pancakes feeling very much like a deer besieged by two cougars.

* * * * *

It was approaching midday as Zack and Rebecca exited her lambo and started making their way across the parking lot of a seedy strip mall. Their destination was clear; a large store front with a flashing neon sign that read “The Sin Bin.” Rebecca grabbed the thick leather leash that led to the collar around his neck and tugged on it firmly. The heels of her leather boots clacked on the pavement as they walked in the cool breeze of a beautiful fall day.

Zack was too preoccupied to ponder the perversions Rebecca would inflict on him. He was just happy to be alive. Zack had learned two things about his crazy Dominatrix as they drove across town. One, her favorite types of music were techno and classic rock. Two, she drove like a fucking maniac. Perhaps she'd almost gotten them killed the previous night as well, but Zack had been too drugged out and distracted by Sasha to notice. Her reckless driving was a much greater threat to his life than her kinky tendencies would ever be and he was already dreading the return trip.

As they entered the store, the smells of leather, metal and lubricants washed over him. Zack was instantly reminded of Rebecca's bedroom, but the store had that aesthetic multiplied a hundred-fold. Every sex toy, restraint and piece of bondage equipment you could imagine were stacked neatly on metal shelves. A large sign advertised the establishment as “The Super Store for all your Erotic Needs!” Zack was surprised not to see any fetish clothing, but then he noticed a hallway near the back of the store. A smaller sign above it read “FETISHWEAR” and pointed down a well lit corridor.

Rebecca marched down the center of the aisles with Zack in tow. They passed several patrons scattered around the store as they made their way to the counter. Some snickered at Zack and others simply raised an eyebrow. As they drew nearer to the counter, a barrel chested man with dark brown hair came into focus. He wore jeans and a red t-shirt featuring a bear with a leather cap on its head. He had a thick mustache and a beard to go with his gauged ears and cheerful disposition.

“Hello Miss Cunningham! Welcome back!”

“Hi Howard. Good to see you again! I got your text.”

“Yes, your special order has arrived. I take it you're here for pick up?”

“That and a few other things...”

“Oh? Always happy to help a loyal customer!”

“That's good, because I'm prepared to spend a significant sum on some latex today.”

“Excellent! What exactly are you looking for?”

Rebecca yanked on the leash, pulling Zack forward until he was just beside his feisty Femdom.

“I need this slut ready for a party tonight. Something thick and curvy. I want him unrecognizable.”

Zack gulped. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

“Well, you've come to the right place. Moxie is in the back polishing up some suits. Go find her and she'll be happy to help you out.”

“Perfect! Thanks Howard.”

“Have fun!” he replied with a grin, trying not to laugh at Zack's discomfort.

Rebecca led him down the hall, deep into the back room of the store. The air grew cooler as they neared a series of folding double doors and proceeded through them. The powerful stench of rubber washed over Zack as they entered what could only be described as a small warehouse.

Rack after rack of shiny fetish clothing gleamed in the light of the ceiling lamps. The store was well stocked in latex, leather, PVC and everything else that was shiny and slick. Roughly half of the garments were jet black and the remainder were every other color you could think of. Rebecca spotted what she was looking for and headed down one of the aisles, yanking Zack's neck in the process.

As they drew near the end of the aisle Zack was greeted by a vision of unmatched loveliness. A young woman was seated at a table applying rubber polish to a black cat suit. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a well woven bun and her dark brown eyes were framed by black-rim librarian glasses. Her lips were the shade of deepest red and she wore a lacy black choker with a glimmering crystal that pointed down her chest.. Her ample breasts were hidden under a flowing, silky white top and her arms were covered with elbow length latex gloves. Black leather pants completed her ensemble, ending in calf-high leather boots.

“Hey Moxie! It's been a while” Rebecca exclaimed as they came to a stop by the table.

“Becky! Wow, look at you! You look great, girlfriend! I'd give you a hug but...” she gestured with her latex palms which were half soaked in greasy polish.

“That's alright. How you been?”

“Good! Haven't used my degree much since graduating, but you know what? I really like this job! Howie pays me good and I meet the most interesting folk here! Speaking of which, who is this fine young gentleman?” she asked, nodding to the young man at the end of the leash.

“Oh, this is Zack” she answered flatly, standing aside so Moxie could get a clear view of him. “He's my new bitch.”

“Mmmm, you need the hand of a strong woman to guide you, do ya Zack?”

“Ah... yeah!” Zack stammered; completely entranced by the gorgeous young belle.

“Well, you've certainly found one in Rebecca” she said with a wink.

“His training has just begun. He needs discipline. Lots of it” Rebecca stated matter-of-factly.

Moxie giggled. “Which brings you here! At least, I assume this is not a social call.”

“I want him rubberized, pronto” Rebecca answered as she stood back slightly. She then pointed at Zack's lower body. “He needs thigh and ass pads for starts...” Rebecca then trailed her hand upward to his chest “and silicone breasts, D-cups. Once you've fitted him with those, I want him in the thickest cat suit you have.”

“What color?” Moxie asked, a trace of excitement in her voice.

“Traditional black?” Rebecca wondered out loud. “Or is there something else you'd recommend?”

“Hmmm... we do have a shiny metallic gray that we're overstocked on right now. Could give you a good deal on it and he'd look super slutty!”

“Perfect!” Rebecca announced, placing her hands on her hips. “You want a hand, or can I go browse while you're working?”

“Oh, I can gussy him up just fine on my own, darlin. You go look around and when you see him next, he's gonna be one sexy rubber doll.”

“You're amazing, Moxie!” she said with a wide smile. She then turned and gave Zack's leash a final tug, her hazel eyes brimming with anticipation. “Do whatever Moxie says until I get back. If I get a bad report, you'll be punished harshly.”

“Yes, Mistress” Zack replied with a slight bow of his head.

“How long do you think?” Rebecca asked over her shoulder.

“Oh! Give us a half hour or so” Moxie replied, already eyeing Zack up and down.

“Alright. See you in a bit!” Rebecca walked off, already glancing at her phone as she made her way back to the front of the store.

“So...” Moxie began as she rose from her seat and pulled her latex gloves off; each sliding free of her hands with a loud snap. “Is this what you're into? Or is Becky making you try something new?”

Zack shrugged, his face blushing a light crimson. “This is all new to me.”

Moxie stalked toward him slowly. “Mmmmhmmm... As I suspected! It wouldn't be as fun for Becky if you were into it. That woman has a cruel streak in her. Not like me. Still, we'll make the best of it...” she stopped just inches from his face, raising one hand and giving him a light tap on the lips. “Let's have some fun with this, sugar.”

* * * * *

“OW! That's tight!”

“It's supposed to be tight.”

Zack clung to the metal work bench and gritted his teeth. He was bent over; his new, weighty silicone breasts dangling below him in the latex suit as Moxie slowly zippered him up in the back. With every bit of progress she made, the suit pulled around his body more tightly. The chest harness containing the fake double-D's and the leg and ass pads filled with cool, gel-like substance were being pressed into his skin more harshly with each tug Moxie made on the suits multiple zippers.

Zack grunted as she continued her work, his breaths becoming more labored the tighter the thick second skin surrounded him. Almost his entire body was now encased in the lush, shiny metallic rubber. She hadn't even finished zipping it up and it was already unbearably hot. The cat suit was considerably thicker than the gimp suit he'd worn earlier and it was flattening his penis and balls against his groin. Pretty soon there would be no hint that a male resided within it's curvy confines.

“THERE!” Moxie said victoriously as she pulled the final zipper all the way closed.

“Jesus, it stings! Since when does latex hurt?!?”

“You'll get used to it, hun” Moxie said as she gave him a playful slap on the ass. “Now for the final piece!”

She sauntered off and began rummaging through a bin of latex garments. Zack stood and pivoted just in time to see her returning with an elaborate latex hood in her hands. It was the same lush, silvery color as the rest of his suit and featured holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. Each hole was outlined with a thin strip of black rubber around the edges to highlight them. Most notably, a long stream of silvery tassels dangled from the back by a single jutting rubber handle.

“This should fit” Moxie noted as she began pulling the thick hood over his face.

Zack said a silent goodbye to the feeling of fresh air on his skin. He'd been enjoying it for the last few hours and now he was being banished into latex slavery once again. Who knew when Rebecca would let him out of his latest rubber prison? As the thick latex slipped down his face and sealed his neck below, the feeling of constant tightness and warmth began spreading from the rest of his body to his head.

He couldn't help but feel like some perverted Ken doll as Moxie tugged at the rubber hood, adjusting it as she had the rest of his bodysuit. Ken? Who was he kidding? Zack wasn't going to look anything like Ken. He was being turned into some slutty fetish-wear Barbie.

“It would probably be more comfortable if we shaved your head first, but Becky didn't say anything about that, so...”

Moxie grabbed the small rubber handle sticking from the back of his head and arranged all the latex tassels so they fell down around him neatly. She then stepped back, crossed one arm below her sizable breasts and studied her work.

“Damn, sugar! You lookin like one fine piece of ass!”

Normally, Zack would be mortified, but he couldn't help but be happy that Moxie liked what she saw. There was just something about her and he couldn't take his eyes off the deep, brown pools of mud that sparkled behind her black rimmed lenses.

“Want to know a secret?” she asked as she stalked closer to Zack and placed one hand on his hip.

“Sure...” he muttered in a pained voice, his body still combating the tightness of his new suit and the weight of his additional endowments.

“When there's a big, strong man in my life... someone like Howie, but straight... I very much enjoy being put in my place. I like it when strong men top me.”

Moxie slid her hand down and grabbed his right ass cheek. It was soon joined by other hand on his left flank; the beautiful belle grabbing his now expanded apple bottom from both sides and giving it a firm squeeze.

“But when I meet a cute young man like yourself... especially one who does what he's told.... Well, I enjoy a very different kind of excitement.”

She pressed her breasts into his firmly, her lips sealing over his. Her sweet perfume flooded his nostrils as her tongue invaded his mouth. Moxie groped him up and down, grasping fistfuls of his flesh through the thick latex and pressing her body on him aggressively. She tongued him deeply for many long moments and Zack yielded to her advances, his tongue sliding back around hers hungrily. She finally broke the kiss and stepped back, adjusting her glasses and shooting him a dazzling smile.

“Mmmm! You and I could have loads of fun. You and Becky exclusive?”

Zack's brain short circuited. The weekend just kept getting crazier and his mind, so accustomed to his humdrum nerd existence, was having a hard time keeping up.

“Uhhh. I mean, I'm Rebecca's slave, but she's already shared me with Sasha.”

“Is that a fact? I think Miss Becky and I need to have a chat.”

The sound of double doors bursting open could be heard in the background followed by Rebecca's boots echoing on the stone floor.

“Speak of the devil” Moxie said with a chuckle. She grabbed some tissues from the table and quickly wiped the traces of her lipstick from Zack's mouth. She grinned playfully as she balled up the evidence and tossed it into a nearby garbage can.

Rebecca was checking her phone as she strolled into view, but soon put it away. She looked up and inspected Zack's shiny, latex clad form.

“Wow. I'm impressed!” she said in genuine surprise. Her eyebrows raised as she looked Zack up and down, inspecting his curves and the faux latex hair that drooped behind his head.

“I know, right?” Moxie said proudly. “Sugar tits here turned out pretty good.”

“His eyes kind of give it away though. Let's fix that.”

“Want me to grab a makeup kit?”

“Way ahead of you” Rebecca answered as she began pulling a few items from her handbag.

For the next ten minutes both women were in his face, poking and prodding at him as liner, shadow, mascara and eyelash curling were applied.

“Damn Zack, I never realized what girlish eyelashes you had! I'm kind of jealous” Rebecca admitted. Both women chortled as he became increasingly uncomfortable at the compliments to his forced femininity.

The final insult came when Rebecca produced a peach toned lipstick and applied it on his lips generously. “There we go. Let's make em nice and glossy. Now purse those lips together like you're about to kiss my ass... Perfect!”

Moxie held up a mirror and Zack was shocked by what he saw. He was staring at a hot latex bitch who looked like she was about to be the star of a “gag factor” face fucking video.

“I don't know where you're taking him, but every man there is gonna want to fuck him” Moxie purred approvingly.

“There won't be any men there. The party's at AOE. He's definitely getting fucked though!” Rebecca replied with sinister glee in her voice.

“Oh my! That does sound like a good time. Shame that I'm on the clock.”

“Pffft, I've got a dozen items stacked up front waiting for checkout. With the order I'm putting in Howard could close the shop for the day. He won't, but he could. Bet I could talk him into letting you out early though...”

“Would ya? I'd love to get in on this!” Moxie said enthusiastically, her eyes hungrily fixed on Zack.

“Sure, why not?” Rebecca answered, her frosty gaze settling on her dolled up bitch boy. “The more the merrier.”

* * * * *

It had been two hours since they arrived at the sorority house and Zack couldn't decide what he hated more, his bound state or the waiting. They had met up with Sasha just outside the large Victorian residence a few blocks from the university campus and Zack had been very grateful, if only for a moment, to be locked in latex from head to toe.

He'd seen several students walking down the street that might have recognized him had he not been completely transformed into a curvy rubber whore. The long stares he'd received and lewd comments in the distance made him anxious, but he just kept reminding himself he was anonymous.

They had entered the building and advanced to the main hall where the party was going to be held. Rebecca had discussed her plans with Sasha and Moxie who were only too glad to help out. He'd been allowed, at first, to relax on one of the luxurious couches the hall had to offer, but that boon was tragically short lived. Sasha had gone home to retrieve some of Rebecca's toys and the other two women went to work preparing Zack for the festivities.

Zack now found himself bound over a small, sturdy table in the middle of the resplendent room. His mouth was stuffed with a thick rubber ball gag and around his neck was a leather collar that simply read “WHORE.” It was chained to the end of the table so he couldn't move his head very far in any direction. Normally his chest would've been flat against the surface, but his fake breasts caused his upper torso to raise slightly, propping his face and mouth into the perfect position for whatever was coming. This also served to display his new silicone honkers through the straining silvery latex of his suit.

His now large, round ass hung off the back of the table where his legs trailed straight down into a pair of silvery high heel boots that Moxie had brought along. Mercifully, they hadn't made him walk in the heels, but Rebecca promised he'd receive that training later.

Zack's arms were sealed behind him in yet another type of arm-binder This device wasn't the harsh triangular leather pocket that Rebecca had used the night before, but a series of thick leather straps that locked his forearms together and turned his arms into a neat, bound square behind his back. It was at least as tight and uncomfortable as his overnight predicament had been.

Once his bindings were secure, Rebecca had carefully placed some kind of latex stickers on both his forehead and ass cheeks. Zack had no idea what they read, but he had plenty of time to contemplate the lewd things they might say.

Rebecca had thrown a large blanket over him in order to maintain the surprise until the time was right. Zack had been sweltering in his sticky latex suit ever since, mumbling into his gag and listening to the growing symphony of sounds around him. Having no ear holes, the hood made his hearing less than perfect, but he could still make out fresh footsteps and distinctly new voices each time one of the sorority sisters arrived.

Many had attempted to take a peek below the tent and had been chastised by Rebecca; told that the wait would be worth it. Now the background chatter was building to a critical mass and Zack could smell alcohol as drinks and refreshments were being set out. It seemed the “fun” was about to begin.

“Is this thing on?” Rebecca asked, her voice suddenly amplified as a set of speakers went live and the volume was raised.

***Tap tap tap***

“Good evening sisters! Most of you already know me, but for any of you I haven't met, my name is Rebecca Cunningham. I've been an enthusiastic member of AOE for two years and, come this spring, I hope to earn your vote for president of this sorority.”

There was round of applause through the hall and a few enthusiastic whoops and yells of support, including one from Sasha.

“Thank you! Each candidate is expected to have a theme and a vision for our chapter of Alpha Omega Epsilon. Mine is simple. Let's make sororities FUN AGAIN!”

Another round of applause began and a couple more shouts of enthusiasm echoed throughout the hall.

“We already study a ton! We work more than we should. The charity efforts of AOE are legendary! So my pledge to you is not more of the same. I will not add another library or start some boring new community uplift program. My pledge is to raise the funding to add a full REC HALL to this fine sorority house.”

Dozens of enthusiastic female cheers went up and the clapping grew more intense. Rebecca started making her way to the center of the room as she continued.

“And in the interest of **FUN** , I have a very special surprise for you tonight. A gift that each sister can enjoy to whatever degree she chooses. Ladies, I bring you, on bended knee, our arch rival, the president of Alpha Gamma Delta: **MIRANDA POWERS**!!!”

Rebecca ripped the blanket off Zack and a series of gasps arose. The gaze of dozens of women was suddenly on his shiny, curvy, latex and leather bound form. A giant “M” sticker was fixed to his left ass cheek and a “P”, likewise, adorned his right. On his forehead was an “AGD” sorority decal and just below, saliva dribbled from his puffy pink lips; stretched as they were around the red rubber ball.

“Oh my god...”

“Holy shit!”

“Is that really her? It can't be, right...”

The chatter intensified as the initial shock wore off. Rebecca gave them a few moments before speaking up again.

“You have no doubt heard the less than kind things Miranda has said about our organization. You probably also know that Miranda is the biggest skank to ever walk our campus! What you might not know is that Miranda is such a perverted, submissive slut that she's willing to be gang banged by a rival sorority.”

Rebecca then motioned to Sasha who was standing by another cloth covered table near the wall. “Sasha, if you please.”

Sasha pulled the cloth off to reveal a huge collection of strapons, harnesses, crops, floggers and other assorted toys. Another series of hushed gasps went up along with more than a few giggles.

Rebecca lifted the mic back to her lips, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “My sisters, Miranda has come to us tonight to atone for her sins! Let's not deny her the penance she craves. Enjoy!”

As she clicked the microphone off, a few of the sisters rushed over to Rebecca with visible concern on their faces. Zack couldn't hear what they were saying, but from what he could tell, Rebecca was assuring them that yes, of course it wasn't **really** Miranda and the person in the suit was a friend who was there of their own volition.

Zack couldn't help but be impressed by how devious Rebecca truly was. The other girls looked relieved. They would probably never even question the lie that was hiding behind that initial truth.

“Hello again sugar!”

Zack turned the short distance his chain allowed him to see Moxie securing the harness of a massive flesh colored strapon around her waist. Many of the women were inspecting him from afar and still deciding if they wanted to jump in, but Moxie had no such reservations. She stepped closer to Zack's face, reached around his head and started undoing the strap that held his ball gag in place. As she unbuckled it, she spoke close to his ear.

“No worries hun, I'm gonna break you in nice and easy. Just breathe and try to relax.”

“Thanks” he offered quietly once she had pulled the phlegmy rubber gag from his mouth. He watched the golden haired beauty walk to the table of sex toys and trade the gag for a bottle of lube. Even though she clearly enjoyed a bit of Femdom, Moxie didn't possess the cruelty of Rebecca or the indifference of Sasha. He was grateful.

Even with a large dong strapped to her pelvis, Zack couldn't deny that she was scorching hot. There was a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eyes as she strode back to the bound slut boy, beaming at him with a sultry smile the whole way. The festivities had barely begun and it was obvious she was enjoying herself.

Moxie trailed her hand down his latex clad form as she walked past his field of vision and made her way to his backside. She seized the zipper that had been so difficult to seal just hours ago and pulled it down, revealing his waiting pucker. She applied a liberal dose of lube to her weapon, brought the tip of the fat, white strapon to his rosebud and pushed it in gently. Zack grunted as his anal walls felt the slick pressure of invading cock once again; the dildo gliding in easily as Moxie seized his fleshy, rubbery ass.

“Well damn! Look at that... Seems Becky loosened you up pretty good.”

As Moxie began sliding the fat dick in and out of his defenseless hole, Zack opened his eyes just in time to see a Latina woman in a blue dress approaching him.

“Hey Miranda!”

***SMACK***

The young woman struck his face full force with her open palm, his vision rattling as his arms pulled uselessly in their restraints.

“Hope tonight is everything you hoped for, **bitch**!”

She was followed by an Asian woman in blue jean shorts and a tied off t-shirt who grabbed his bundle of latex “hair”, lifted his face slightly and spit directly onto his forehead. Unsatisfied with her initial effort, she drew up phlegm twice more and spat thick loogies onto his rubber hood.

“Have fun you **stuck up whore**!”

Her thick spittle began running from the Alpha Gamma Delta logo down onto his face; smearing his makeup and running all over his latex covered cheeks.

Next up was Sasha who had already donned a purple strapon and was sliding her hand up and down the long rubbery shaft. “Love the lipstick!” she said with a wink. “Those lips look hungry for **dick** and I wouldn't want to disappoint them.”

She seized the rubber handle that the Asian woman had just released, giving his latex tassels a playful shake as she brought the tip of the fat dildo to his lips. She looked down and watched the thick purple missile enter his mouth, his glossy, peach colored lips stretching wide and smearing some of the lipstick on her cock as she pushed it in firmly with her hips.

“Yeah, suck it good baby. Show all the ladies how bad you want it!”

He felt a sudden smack on his ass from Moxie as she began thrusting into his anal walls more quickly. Her voice purred and cooed in pleasure as she began happily settling into “domme space.” Her spanks came periodically after that, but they were more playful than painful. Zack knew he wouldn't be so lucky if and when Rebecca took a turn; not to mention some of the other women who seemed happy to take out their hatred of Miranda on him.

“Deeper, slut!” Sasha yelled, grabbing the back of his head with both hands and pushing her purple monster deeper down his throat.

Zack sputtered and gagged on the fat rubber phallus, wet glomming sounds escaping from his stretched lips as Sasha began fucking his face steadily. His arms pulled uselessly on their bindings, his legs locked behind him as Moxie thrust into his ass with ever increasing vigor. Sasha laughed menacingly as she watched his hands open and close behind his back and his silvery, rubber tits jiggle below.

Some of the sisters had left the hall by now, taking their conversation elsewhere, but most of the women had stayed. Many of them were getting over their initial hesitation as they watched Moxie and Sasha spit-roast the rubberized stand-in for their hated rival. Several of them were examining the table of sex toys and making their own selections.

Zack looked to the right and left of the fat purple cock that was slamming into his slobbery maw. At the edges of his vision, he could see ever more strapon clad women watching with excitement and fascination. They stroked their latex cocks and chatted with each other as they waited their turn.

Moxie began moaning loudly and spearing her fat missile into his boy pussy rapidly. Her strong hips smacked into his body loudly with each lustful stroke; his ass starting to take a beating despite her initial gentleness. Sasha bottomed out in this throat and held his face to her pubis demandingly. She gazed down at him with casual disdain as gagging sounds bubbled from his gullet and spittle slobbered out around his puffy, pink lips.

It was then that he heard Rebecca, who had apparently snuck to his side. Her words dripped with depravity. It was the most aroused Zack had seen the cruel Dominatrix since meeting her.

“This is just the beginning you filthy bitch.”

* * * * *

Zack gasped for air as a busty brunette pulled the musty black strapon from his mouth. Phlegm ran from his lips to the ground in a long trail as he gasped following a lengthy face fucking. The woman smacked his face with the dildo several times before dropping it and delivering another blow with her open palm.

“Fucking cunt!” she shouted before stalking off.

“AARRRGGHHH!”

Zack bit his tongue as he felt the sting of the leather crop on his ass for the umpteenth time. The dark skinned woman behind him had fucked his ass for a good fifteen minutes, left the cock lodged in his blown out hole and had been whipping his ass ever since. Tears ran from his eyes, making an even bigger mess of his running make up.

Rebecca was watching the proceedings with a satisfied grin as a tough looking woman walked up beside her. The left side of her head was completely shaved and her long black hair drooped over the right side of her face. She wore a black tank top and a leather skirt, which combined with her tattoos gave her a decidedly punk rock look. She folded her arms below her B-cup breasts as she observed the scene.

“Who is that in the suit?”

“Oh, hey Steph!” Rebecca responded. “That's my new submissive, Zack.”

Stephanie's eyes narrowed. “So it **is** a guy in there.”

“Sure is” the blonde haired Domina answered proudly.

“I had a feeling.” Stephanie watched Zack take a few more blows to the ass, a smile spreading across her face. “You mind if I give him something warm to drink?”

“Not at all” Rebecca answered casually while shooting her a knowing glance. “Just try not to make a mess. I just bought that suit.”

“Not a problem” Stephanie answered coldly. Her hands dropped to her sides as she made her way to the overheated, drooling, fucked out rubber doll that was Rebecca's slave.

The woman behind Zack gave his ass one last stinging blow before tossing the crop on his back. She winked at Rebecca before exiting the hall and going off to find her friends.

Stephanie stalked around Zack, coming to his back end and feeling below in his latex suit. She pressed her palm all over his crotch, finally finding the outline of his cock and balls hidden below the surface. For a moment Zack could only wonder what the hell she was doing...

***OOOOOF***

The full force of her first slammed into his balls and pain radiated through his entire body as Zack wretched, coughed and exhaled loudly. His body jerked with agony as his high heeled feet pulled up into the air, flailing around in futility. If his arms hadn't been so tightly bound, he would've rolled off the table and landed on the floor in a heap. As things stood, Zack could only squirm and take it.

Stephanie walked to his front, grabbed his hood handle and pulled his face up to meet her gaze.

“Hey bitch. I'm going to give you something to drink now and you're going to savor every drop. If you don't, I'll punch your balls till they burst. Understand?”

Zack couldn't answer. He still had no breath in his lungs.

Moxie joined Rebecca on the sidelines, a fresh cup of punch in her hands.

“Sweet baby Jesus... what's her deal?”

“Stephanie?” Rebecca asked. “I don't know much about her, but one thing's for sure. She hates men.”

“Poor Zack...” Moxie intoned.

Stephanie slid down her leather skirt and her panties followed quickly. She stood in the sorority hall with her bottom half as naked as the day she was born. Only Rebecca, Moxie, Sasha and a couple other girls remained in the hall to witness the spectacle, but Stephanie wouldn't have cared if the place was full.

She brought her pungent sex to Zack's abused lips and looked down at him scornfully. “Open wide slut.” She took hold his head with a vice grip, keeping his mouth locked just below her moist lips.

Zack did as he was told, holding his mouth open wide and cringing internally more than he ever had in his life. He knew what was coming. It would be any second now...

A gusher of warm, salty, acrid piss began flowing into his mouth. Stephanie pulled on his face forcefully, reaching below and grabbing his chin with her other hand, making sure his lips remained sealed around her meat curtains.

Stephanie let out a contented sigh as she let it all go, followed by a throaty laugh as the room fell silent and all that could he heard was a trickling sound as Zack drank a continuous stream of wretched urine.

“Yeah, drink it! Every last bit you disgusting worm!” Stephanie demanded.

Moxie turned away, unable to watch anymore. Sasha clapped and let out a playful cheer. Rebecca just watched and smiled.

Zack swallowed continuously as ounce after liquid ounce of hot filth streamed into his throat. He wretched and gagged several times, but Stephanie kept him locked and chugging, the threat of another assault on his nether region more than enough to keep him in line.

Her bladder finally emptied, but Stephanie wasn't quite done with her fun. She ran his face up and down her stank, piss splattered sex aggressively.

“Lick me clean slut. You don't deserve the honor, but you're going to anyway.”

Zack tongued her up and down, coating her slimy flesh generously with his already raw tongue. He had sucked a dozen rubber cocks that night, so what was a little pussy licking at this point? He slobbered enthusiastically, if only to bring the awful incident to a close as soon as possible.

***WHAP***

“AAARRGGGHHMMMMM!”

Zack felt the sting of the crop once more. Stephanie had retrieved the implement from his back and picked up the harsh beating where the dark skinned domina had left off.

***WHAP WHAP***

“ **MORE**!” Stephanie shouted as she lashed the cruel leather into his ass cheeks again. “ **LICK**!!!”

* * * * *

Zack stretched out on the back seat of Rebecca's lambo. He was still locked in the hot, sweaty, disgusting suit, but at least he was free of the bondage table and his limbs weren't in painful stress positions anymore. He breathed deeply, wondering how long it would be before he could taste anything but rubber and piss.

Sasha slammed her door shut as Rebecca started up the engine. Moxie was leaning against the driver side window as they said their goodbyes in the parking lot.

“Thanks again Becky. This was fun!”

“It was! You sure you don't want a ride home”? Rebecca asked.

“Thank ya hun, but I'm on the other side of town and I already called an Uber.”

Zack wondered if that was the real reason or if Moxie simply knew what a terrible driver Rebecca was.

“It's good to see you again Mox.”

“Let's do it again some time!” Sasha chirped.

“Oh, on that subject...” Moxie began. “I've not found a nice subby to play with in quite a while. Is there any chance I could get some alone time with Zack? I could make it worth your while at the Bin... big discounts.”

“I think we might be able to arrange something” Rebecca said with a knowing smile.

“Awesome!” Moxie exclaimed cheerfully before ducking her head into the car and blowing Zack a kiss. “See ya soon, sugar!”

Within moments Moxie had walked off and the car pulled away from the sorority house. Rebecca clicked on the radio and Van Halen began blaring through the speakers as she turned onto the street and they sped into the night.

Cold evening air flowed into the car and filled Zack's lungs, slowly cooling him despite the thick latex catsuit. He gazed into the darkness as lamp posts sped by and wondered if this nightmare of a weekend was ever going to end.

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	3. Cucked & Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enduring a gauntlet of Femdom depravity, Zack's long weekend finally ends. His enslavement does not.

“You know how to make toast, right?”  
  
  
***SMACK** *  
  
  
Rebecca followed up the rhetorical question with a firm slap to his ass as she walked by and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
  
“Make two pieces for me, lightly buttered. Do **not** burn them. If I see even a speck of black, you overcooked them. Make yourself something too. We have toast, cereal, fruit, oatmeal...”  
  
  
Her voice trailed off and she was already lost in a text book; presumably studying for an exam. Rebecca's smack stung, but that level of discomfort was nothing compared to what he'd experienced the last two nights. It felt almost gentle by comparison.  
  
  
Rebecca had kept Zack trapped in the thick, latex bimbo suit all night. His arms were still stiff from being locked behind his back. She had fucked his sore ass with several strapons and then drifted off to sleep, but not before abusing his already raw tongue to many blissful orgasms.  
  
  
She seemed to enjoy that session even more than the previous night's, gleefully reminding him that he'd been gang-banged by her entire sorority. Rebecca had mocked him endlessly, telling him he would be AOE's designated party slave and his future would be a nonstop procession of bondage, getting fucked, sucking cock and eating pussy.  
  
  
It had been a long night, but Zack was grateful to be free of his bondage and freshly showered. As he stood in his boxers and opened a bag of white sandwich bread, he was thankful for the reprieve; and for the fact that he would be cut loose later that day.  
  
  
Zack placed four pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever. He turned, folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the kitchen counter. The lack of light from the windows revealed it was overcast and not nearly as nice as the previous day. Rebecca was dressed in a red, long sleeve top and black leather skirt in addition to her customary leather boots. Sasha was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
“I assume Sasha is preparing for your little play date” Rebecca said suddenly, as if reading his mind. “I'll be leaving you in her care this afternoon.”  
  
  
“I don't have to dress like a woman again, do I?”  
  
  
Rebecca set down her book, turning to him and raising an eyebrow. Her expression changed to devilish amusement as she noted Zack had a special distaste for feminization. “No, I think we'll spare you that today. The bimbo suit needs a chance to dry out anyway. You'll be wearing your regular gimp suit this afternoon.”  
  
  
“Awesome” Zack replied in deadpan fashion, now looking at the floor.  
  
  
“You really have no idea how many men would love to be in your shoes, do you Zack?”  
  
  
“That doesn't really matter when **I** don't want to be in these shoes, does it, **Mistress** Rebecca?” He spat out the second to last word like it was poison.  
  
  
Rebecca noted his insolence as she returned to her book. “I'll punish you for that later. Mind the toast.”  
  
  
Zack turned and saw that the toast had already turned a nice, golden brown. Left any longer, they would've begun to burn. He flipped the handle up manually, collected the toast and set to buttering each slice. He then grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator and moved to the table, setting the plate of toast down between himself and the blonde she-devil.  
  
  
Rebecca set her book aside and immediately grabbed a piece, biting into it with a light crunch and drinking some of her orange juice. She offered Zack a pitying gaze as he bit into a slice as well.  
  
  
“Sasha hasn't told me what she has planned for you, but knowing her it will involve at least one of her boyfriends.”  
  
  
Zack stopped chewing immediately. He looked up and probed her to see if he was being trolled. Sadly, her demeanor was dead serious.  
  
  
“I hope you're thirsty.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
A few hours and many painful strikes with a leather riding crop later, Zack found himself in front of Sasha's door as Rebecca knocked on it repeatedly. He was sealed neck to toe in black latex once again. The rubber costume still felt gross to put on, but at least it had a chance to dry out since Friday night. She hadn't forced him to wear a hood this time, but he was confident there was one in the bag of items Rebecca was carrying.  
  
  
“Hey! Are you in there?!?” Rebecca's knocks turned to pounding as the music emanating from behind the door clued them in to Sasha's obliviousness. “Cmon Sasha! I haven't got all day!”  
  
  
Finally the volume of the music lowered and they heard footsteps approach.  
  
  
“Hey!” Sasha exclaimed as the door swung open. “Sorry, I was getting my groove on!”  
  
  
Sasha was wearing blue short-shorts, a pink sports jersey and her usual cheerful expression. She danced a bit back and forth, showing off her moves and failing to impress her roommate.  
  
  
Rebecca yanked the leather leash connected to the O-ring on Zack's collar and held it out to Sasha. Sasha went to reach for it and Rebecca immediately pulled back.  
  
  
“Ground rules.”  
  
  
“Rules? Ughhh... seriously?” The red head pouted.  
  
  
“Yes. Number one, he's to remain in his gimp suit. Number two, no permanent marks or scars. Only I'm allowed to do that.”  
  
  
Sasha crossed her arms under her breasts, her eyes rolling up in annoyance.  
  
  
“Number three, if you allow him to cum, he must be in a submissive position and his ass must be plugged. I don't care what you use, but I'm trying to re-wire him. That's crucial. Agreed?”  
  
  
Sasha dropped her arms and then reached out for the leash. “Agreed!”  
  
  
“Good. Here's the items you wanted along with a hood to complete his suit.” Rebecca held out the bag which Sasha took possession of along with Zack's leash.  
  
  
“If you need anything, call me. I'm going out for a bit.”  
  
  
“I thought you needed to study?”  
  
  
“I do, but I need to chill first. I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll catch a movie. If I hang around here, I'm just going to wonder what kind of pervy shit you're doing with him. I need to clear my head.”  
  
  
Sasha chortled. “Feeling a little oversexed from the weekend are we?”  
  
  
“Oh my god, yes! My libido won't shut off! It's only gotten worse since Friday night... Fuck! I don't even want to talk about it.” Rebecca turned to Zack and delivered several stinging pats to his face. They began mild but each got a little stronger until the last was a legitimate slap. “Play nice, slut. I'll be back for you later.”  
  
  
She walked past him and delivered one more stinging swat to his ass with her open palm. Zack bit his tongue and winced. Rebecca's perfume swirled in and out of his nose one last time before she made her exit.  
  
  
“Have fun you two!”  
  
  
“Oh, we willllllllllllll” Sasha trilled as she stepped to the side and put her arms around his latex encased body. She gave his ass a firm squeeze and groped his flaccid cock through the front of his suit.  
  
  
“Ow! Hey!” Zack squealed, his sore bottom still smarting from Rebecca's many harsh blows.  
  
  
“Ah Ah Ah!” Sasha intoned as she slid around to his front. “No protesting! Be a good boy and I'll treat you much better than Queen Elsa does.”  
  
  
Zack chuckled. Even he had to admit, the main character of “Frozen” was a perfect analogy for Rebecca. He wondered if she liked or hated being referred to as an “Ice Queen.” It certainly seemed to be the buzz about her on campus.  
  
  
Looking around, it was striking, if not altogether surprising, how different Sasha's room was from Rebecca's. Rebecca had a much more minimalist style with sleek furniture and art deco pieces that gave her section of the condo a bit of class. The only mess in her living space was the collection of sex toys littered all over and Zack was confident that wasn't the case when she wasn't holding a submissive hostage for the weekend.  
  
  
Sasha's room was much more like a typical college girl dorm; if significantly bigger. She had posters, makeshift wall art, stuffed animals, cute little mascot figurines and other assorted nonsense all over. Her room wasn't a total pig sty, but it wasn't particularly organized either. Clothes, books, arts and crafts materials, movies and other assorted junk was stacked and scattered all over.  
  
  
The feisty red head turned, released his leash and strode to the Queen size bed backed up against the far wall. She dropped the bag of toys by the bedside before plopping down Indian style. She reached to one of the end tables and retrieved a large bong. Sasha ignited it with a lighter, lifted the mouthpiece to her lips and took a sizable rip. She held it in for five seconds before exhaling a cloud of wispy smoke and sighing contently.  
  
  
“Ahhhh... good stuff! Want some?” she said holding the bong up.  
  
  
“I'm good, thanks.”  
  
  
“Zack the party pooper! You know, you might enjoy yourself more if you let THC take the edge off?”  
  
  
“I doubt that” he replied, crossing his latex clad arms over his gimp suited body.  
  
  
“Suit yourself slut boy! Hmmm...” Sasha spread out on the bed, propping her head up with one hand while tracing her curves downward with the other. “Now what should we do?”  
  
  
“You didn't plan anything?”  
  
  
“Oh, I have plans, but it's not time yet. We got a half hour to kill.”  
  
  
Sasha thought for a few moments before her eyebrows arched upward. “I know...” She slipped off the bed and took up the bag of sex toys. After rustling through it briefly, she found the item she wanted, a pair of leather cuffs with metal buckles and a very short connecting chain and clasp.  
  
  
She approached Zack with a sinister smile. “Turn around, arms behind your back.”  
  
  
Within moments she had each of his wrists tightly buckled into the cuffs and she connected the clasp from one cuff to the other. They were locked together behind his back and Zack could only move them apart by three or four inches.  
  
  
Sasha then grabbed him by the bicep and started leading him backwards. “Walk with me.”  
  
  
He did as he was bade and eventually his legs reached the edge of the bed. Sasha released his arm, returned to his front and traced her finger up and down his latex suit for a good ten seconds, drinking in his bound form.  
  
  
Then, very suddenly, she extended her hands and delivered a powerful shove to his shoulders. Zack toppled backward onto the bed and the leather and metal of his cuffs bit into his lower back as he landed on the soft comforter.  
  
  
“You've been a very good sport this weekend. I think you deserve a treat. Would you like a treat, Zack?”  
  
  
“What kind of treat?”  
  
  
“Oh, you'll like this one...” she responded with a chuckle.  
  
  
Sasha dipped down and rummaged through the bag once again. She popped back up with a thick butt plug in her hands and nodded towards her headboard. “Shimmy up the bed some more.”  
  
  
Zack began pushing himself up the soft, comforter laden surface with his legs. He rocked back and forth with his hips, dragging himself the best he could without the use of his arms.  
  
  
“I thought you said I would like this?” he asked, eyeing the fat, black anal missile Sasha was holding.  
  
  
“Oh ye of little faith...” Sasha chided, waiting for him to reach her pillows. “Stop!” she commanded when he'd gone far enough. She then slid onto the bed, setting the imposing sex toy aside and cozying up to Zack's lower body.  
  
  
She pushed his legs back gently, unzipped his ass flap, grabbed the fat rubber invader and began pushing it directly into his pucker without hesitation.  
  
  
“AHHH!! FUCK!!! At least use some lube!” His legs flailed to the sides but Sasha's body held them apart and they were completely useless with her weight on them.  
  
  
“Pffffft” Sasha ignored his pleas, pushing it in steadily. “After last night? You're more than loose enough. I bet your ass doesn't even feel normal anymore without a big, fat cock in it, does it?”  
  
  
“OWWWW! DAMN IT! Fuck you!”  
  
  
“Now now, don't get testy” she admonished him as she she pushed the plug home and his pucker constricted around the flared base. Only the wide end piece jutted from his rosebud, his ass fully packed with slick rubber cock. “That's no way to talk to someone who's about to do you a favor.”  
  
  
Zack fought through the pain in his ass and lower back, sitting up slightly despite his cuffed state. “If you want to do me a favor, let me go and testify in a court of law that your roommate is a **PSYCHOTIC FUCKING BITCH** that likes to kidnap people and-MMMPPPHH!!!”  
  
  
Before he could finish his screed, Sasha grabbed a pair of dirty panties from her hamper and shoved them in his mouth. She looked down at him with the same pitying expression Rebecca had at breakfast.  
  
  
“That's not going to happen Zack, but I will do this for you...”  
  
  
Her hand snaked up his left leg, moving slowly at first, but then sliding quickly to the crotch of his suit. She massaged his cock through the thick latex, working her hand up and down gently, her eyes laser focused below until she noticed a small bulge starting to form in his suit. She then turned her eyes upward to meet his, her hand never stopping its slow strokes back and forth.  
  
  
Zack eyes opened wide, the foul taste of her soiled panties all but forgotten as her gentle strokes continued and his member stiffened. She stopped only to grab the zipper at his pelvis and pulled it down gently. She made eyes at him as the soft rippling sound unfurled, his rapidly rising and warming member feeling a rush of cool air as it sprung above the tight confines of his bondage suit.  
  
  
Without breaking eye contact she reached down and slid her hand over his fleshy scrotum, groping it gently. She then trailed her hand over his pulsing rod before seizing it and beginning to jerk it up and down smoothly. Zack's eyes darted upward. It was the best thing he'd felt since the two crazy bitches had taken him captive. Even better than Moxie's kiss!  
  
  
So lost was he in Sasha's slow, sensual handjob that he wasn't prepared for what happened next. His eyes shot open again as he felt the soft, wet walls of Sasha's mouth slip over his cock. Her lips glided downward and took his full length into her throat in one slurp. Her head began bobbing up and down slowly as Zack gasped into her moist panties, his arms pulling at their cuffs behind his back in total futility.  
  
  
His legs began moving involuntarily, his body seeking an outlet for the sudden burst of euphoria he was experiencing, but Sasha pushed his legs down with both hands; her mouth never leaving his now fully engorged rod. Zack moaned loudly into her increasingly phlegmy undergarments. Her ruby red lips continued traveling up and down his shaft, the walls of her mouth and skillful tongue sucked him exquisitely. The pleasure intensified, his entire body tensing up.  
  
  
_'OH MY GOD YES! FUCK YES! THIS WHOLE WEEKEND WAS WORTH IT!!!'_  
  
  
And then, her mouth was gone.  
  
  
***UUUMMMMPPPHHH***  
  
  
Zack's vision went red and horrendous pain shot through his body as Sasha's fist collided with his balls. He yelled into the disgusting gag and his body attempted to roll sideways, but Sasha stubbornly blocked him. She cackled in glee before reaching down and giving his cock three stinging swats.  
  
  
“You thought I was going to let you cum? You stupid **FUCK**!”  
  
  
She punctuated the last word with one more shot to his scrotum. Sasha then reached up to his chest and gave both of his nipples a stern pinch and twist through the latex of his suit. She laughed as Zack's eyes watered and he coughed into her panties. His body rocked from side to side, attempting to find an outlet for his sudden anguish, but finding nowhere to go while the cruel redhead remained fixed between his legs.  
  
  
Sasha zipped up his crotch flap, sealing his bruised balls and aching member under the restrictive rubber. She began to play with his nipples some more, but the unmistakable sound of a doorbell echoed throughout the condo.  
  
  
“Oh shit! Trevor's early!”  
  
  
The pain was still ebbing through him, but the realization of the peril he was in brought Zack to reality.  
  
  
“On your side!” she yelled impatiently, backing out from between his legs.  
  
  
Zack rolled over gingerly. He felt Sasha at his leather cuffs, unlocking the clasp that held them together.  
  
  
“Get up! Now!”  
  
  
He half-fell off the bed, picking himself up slowly as Sasha grabbed the bag of sex toys and made her way back to him. She grabbed his leash and spoke hurriedly.  
  
  
“Listen to me carefully. You're going to get in the closet, sit down, and be VERY QUIET until Trevor leaves. If you make any sound, there's a good chance he will beat the living shit out of you! GOT IT?!?”  
  
  
Zack nodded, the edge of her panties still hanging from his mouth.  
  
  
“Good! **MOVE**!”  
  
  
She yanked on his leash, run-walking to the large closet opposite her bed. She opened the doors and kicked some boxes and luggage out of the way; creating a space big enough for him to sit in. Sasha pulled his leash again, guiding him into place and pushing his shoulders down.  
  
  
Zack let out another grunt of pain as his ass hit the floor. It jolted the fat plug into his sphincter as far as it would possibly go. Sasha dropped his leash and placed the bag of toys beside him.  
  
  
“Remember. Silence!” she reminded him as she began to close the doors. “Oh, and Zack... Enjoy the show!” She gave him a wink before sealing it shut and scampering off to answer the door.  
  
  
Within moments Zack could hear the two chatting in the distance, but he was more focused on his pain. The throbbing ache in his now flaccid cock and beaten balls was starting to lessen, but at the moment it still racked him. After some effort, he managed to push her soaking wet panties out of his mouth as he coped with the discomfort in his lower body.  
  
  
The sadistic bitch had come within moments of giving him **one** good experience this weekend and then yanked it away. Zack began to wonder if all spoiled rich girls turned out this bad or if his terrible luck had saddled him with the two most evil co-eds on the planet.  
  
  
He didn't have long to ponder as the voices of Sasha and Trevor grew closer until the pair entered the room. Zack didn't have a perfect view through the slatted wooden panels that made up the closet doors, but he could see most of the room though the thin, dark layers of obstruction.  
  
  
“Sorry for making you wait! I was picking up a little.”  
  
  
“You were? This place is a mess.”  
  
  
“Hey! Be nice!” Sasha chided him, giving his chest a little poke.  
  
  
“Just teasing!” he replied, raising his arms in mock surrender. “I take it back. You're not messy, you're... chaotic. You have the soul of an artist!”  
  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes. “Just take your clothes off.”  
  
  
Trevor didn't need to be told twice. He flashed her a knowing grin and started removing his jacket and pants.  
  
  
He was pretty much exactly what Zack had guessed. Tall, dark, handsome and dumb as a brick. His jacket marked him as a member of the football team. Probably a quarterback or kicker. Zack didn't pay enough attention to college sports to know for sure.  
  
  
“Just so you know, this is gonna be a quickie. Something came up and I have to leave here in like half an hour.”  
  
  
“Oh?” Trevor responded as he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks.  
  
  
“Nothing big, just need to help one of the girls with a project.”  
  
  
“You're ditching me for school work?”  
  
  
“Yeah, school! You know, the thing we're here for?”  
  
  
“Pffft, speak for yourself. I'm here to play football and practice for my backup career.”  
  
  
“Backup career? And what would that be?”  
  
  
“Isn't it obvious? Porn!”  
  
  
Sasha groaned, his combination of crudeness and simplicity being too much even for her. “You're lucky you're handsome, because you are SUCH a dork!”  
  
  
Trevor pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. “Yeah, yeah. Come here and kiss the dork, then.”  
  
  
Sasha followed suit, pulling her pink jersey off and tossing it aside. She embraced him eagerly and they began kissing long and full as they helped each other remove what was left of their clothes. It didn't take long for Trevor's cock to respond. He wasn't gargantuan by any means but he had a solid seven inches of manhood standing at attention.  
  
  
He gave Sasha a light push and she fell onto the bed; sitting at the very edge. Trevor closed in on her and brought his cock to her lips. She wasted no time taking it into her mouth and beginning to bob her head back and forth. Trevor let out a long sigh of contentment before placing his hands on the sides of her head. He began guiding her actions as he shoved his rock hard penis deeper, splitting her ruby lips wide open.  
  
  
Zack had mixed emotions at this point. On the one hand, it was nice to see one of the girls getting topped for a change. On the other hand, Sasha seemed to be enjoying herself and she sure as hell wasn't going to punch Trevor in the balls before he blew his load. It just wasn't fair.  
  
  
As the sounds of slurping, suction and face fucking grew louder, so did Trevor's responses. His moans started coming faster and more pronounced.  
  
  
“FUCK! I'm close!!!”  
  
  
He released her head and Sasha slid her mouth off his spit shined shaft. She gave his cock a few strokes before making a kissy face at Trevor and then rolling over on the bed. She got on all fours and put her ass high in the air. Zack had a perfect view of Sasha's naked body from the side, her tits hanging below her arched form.  
  
  
Trevor stepped to the side, grabbed her hips and speared himself into her dripping cunt with practiced ease. He delivered a loud smack to her right ass cheek and then began shafting her quick and hard. Sasha cried out from his fast insertion and rough treatment, but quickly grew accustomed to it, pushing her body back into his hungry hips as her breasts jiggled below.  
  
  
“Yeah... you like that you little slut? Not so prim and proper now, huh?”  
  
  
“Fuck me Trevor! Harder!!!”  
  
  
It was at this moment that Zack realized he was living in hell. He was watching a live porn take place right before his eyes and he couldn't take advantage of it. Even if he thought he could remain quiet enough while enjoying an orgasm, he was too scared to touch his still aching cock and balls.  
  
  
The bitch currently getting her brains fucked out had not only ruined that orgasm for him, but was forcing him to watch her getting railed while being unable to pleasure himself. Zack started to wonder if Sasha wasn't even more cruel than Rebecca, in her own way.  
  
  
Their fucking stretched on for long minutes. Trevor periodically pulled her hair and smacked her ass as the sound of their wet, slapping fucks slowly increased in pace. Finally, Trevor let out a long, guttural groan as he buried his cock home and his scrotum twitched. He shafted her several more times quickly as his jizzum fired into her love canal and Sasha wailed in climax.  
  
  
They both collapsed on the bed and were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow as Zack sat in his hot, clammy gimp suit and was extra careful not to make any noise. He may have gotten away with a sneeze while they were in the throes of ecstasy, but now all was silent but their slowly steadying breaths. You could almost hear a pin drop.  
  
  
“Goddamn... that was great babe!”  
  
  
Sasha turned and kissed him, placing her hand on the side of Trevor's face. “You don't mind that I have to go?”  
  
  
“Not at all.” He kissed her back before rising off the bed and starting to put his clothes back on. “In fact, I skipped out on drinks with the guys to do this. I can probably still catch most of the game and enjoy a few cold ones.”  
  
  
They chatted briefly as Trevor got dressed and then kissed goodbye before he saw himself out. Sasha lay on the bed, massaging herself down below and listening for her cue. Trevor's truck could be heard starting outside and then pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
  
“You can come out now Zack!”  
  
  
Zack didn't move. He knew what was coming next and he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
  
“ **GET OUT HERE**! **NOW**!!!”  
  
  
Zack stood, his limbs creaking after remaining still for so long. He fought his way up through Sasha's clothes and then steadied himself against the door, finally opening it. There was Sasha, laying on the bed spread eagle for him. Thick white jizzum oozed out of her well fucked pussy. She curled her finger back and forth, commanding him to come hither.  
  
  
Zack sighed and shuffled forward, sliding up onto the bed and crawling to the diabolical red-headed Domina. She grabbed up his leash as he came into range and quickly pulled his face down into her steaming cunt. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face into her sloppy depths.  
  
“THAT'S IT! Get to it slut! Be a good cleanup slave and suck out EVERY DROP OF CUM! **LICK**!!!”  
  
  
She dropped the leash and grabbed his head just like Trevor had grabbed hers. She pulled his gaping mouth into her sludge filled slit and started making slow circles with his face. The pungent, hot paste oozed into Zack's mouth as he began slopping his tongue into her depths. The taste and texture was beyond gross and Zack sputtered and gagged as she pulled on his head roughly.  
  
  
“Hands behind your back! NOW!”  
  
  
Zack obeyed her command. He felt her sit forward just far enough so she could hook the clasp back on his leather cuffs. His hands were now locked behind his back once again.  
  
  
“Fucking gimp slut! That's all you're good for... Tonguing my pussy, licking my ass and sucking the filth of a REAL MAN out of my cunt! MORE TONGUE!!!”  
  
  
Sasha pulled his face into her hot, fleshy jungle repeatedly and roughly, fucking his tongue with her hips as more sticky gunk continued oozing out of her wet depths into his retching mouth. She mashed his face across her sex in wide swaths, making sure that cum and pussy juice were slathered all over. For once, Zack wished he was wearing the rubber gimp mask.  
  
  
Even once he vacuumed up most of the heinous, creamy baby batter, Sasha continued abusing his lips and tongue. She demanded more oral attention as she writhed on the bed, holding his face to her pussy with a death grip.  
  
  
“Deeper! **TONGUE ME BITCH**! Tongue fuck my pussy you filthy gimp slut!”  
  
  
Zack thrust his tongue into her wet folds as deep as possible; circling the inside of her pussy generously. His nose was buried in the soft flesh just above her clitoris, his hot breath blowing bubbles with her juices as he struggled to breathe. He tongued, licked and sucked away, hoping to get the cruel co-ed off quickly so he could breathe freely again.  
  
  
Sasha's back arched, her grip on his head became more painful and she wailed like a banshee. Her climax hit her with hurricane force. What Zack hadn't expected was the tropical drenching that followed. A forceful stream of leftover cum and vaginal fluids gushed from Sasha's hole as she screamed and thrashed around. Her squirt hosed into his mouth rapidly. Trickles escaped all around his face as the heady mixture of juices poured down his throat. The river of fem-spray soon joined Trevor's cum in his sewer of a stomach.  
  
  
“YESSSSSSS! **FUCK YES**!!! DRINK IT ALLLLLLLLL!!!!”  
  
  
Zack obeyed. half out of fear and half because he didn't want to drown. He drank out of necessity, inhaling her voluminous fluids as her powerful cunt streamed into him for what felt like an eternity. Her hips bucked against him, making sure to keep her sopping hole fixed over his open mouth. Zack's arms pulled on his cuffs reflexively, but the strong leather and heavy chain made the effort fruitless as she gushed into his face.  
  
  
At last, her wailing stopped and her arched body dropped back into relaxation. Sasha sucked in air through ragged breaths, her heart pounding as sheer pleasure coursed through her body. His head finally free, Zack gasped for breath. He coughed and retched between each inhale, the combination of squirt and cum settling into his stomach and producing significant nausea.  
  
  
They lay there for a while; Sasha practically speaking in tongues as she slowly came down from her immense high. When she regained her senses, she sat up and looked down at her bound and drenched gimp; his latex gleaming with her juices.  
  
  
“Holy fuck! That was one hell of a climax... You were born to be an oral slave, Zack.” She grabbed him by the shoulder, helping to roll him over. Zack used his legs to aid the motion, his body flopping over onto his back. “I know that's probably not what you wanted from this weekend, but it's a compliment nonetheless.”  
  
  
“Thanks” he offered, not caring for her compliment in the slightest but not wishing to offend her either. “Are we done yet?”  
  
  
Sasha leered at him with a giddy expression; her blue eyes beaming and her fiery hair cascading down in a silky wave. “Oh, not just yet my dear. I'm afraid this play has one more act.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Zack sweltered and ached in his now complete bondage. Sasha had stuck him back in the closet, but this time on his knees. The thick hood was now snug over his head and a ball gag was strapped securely in his mouth. His hands remained cuffed and chained behind his back. She had even tightened one of her belts around his legs for good measure and the fat rubber plug remained stuffed in his ass. His asshole had been dilated for so much of the weekend that he wondered if it would ever shrink back to its normal size.  
  
  
He tried to imagine what the harpy had planned as he sat in his sticky latex prison straining against his bonds. The many tribulations of the weekend had turned his brain to mush. All he could think about was escaping this place and achieving some sense of normalcy again. The more he thought about it, the further away it felt.  
  
  
Sasha's bathroom door opened and she stepped back into the room, freshly cleaned. Through the wooden slats he could see her, naked as the day she was born. She made her way to the dresser and begin fishing around. Within seconds she retrieved some lingerie and began dressing herself. First she strapped a lacy, see-through bra into place. Then a pair of silken, crotch-less panties. Red fishnet stockings completed the look and soon she was a Goddess in red from head to toe.  
  
  
Zack was already drooling all over himself thanks to the thick rubber ball in his mouth, but his liquid secretions seemed to multiply as he watched the young woman strut around in her “fuck me” ensemble. It just wasn't right. Why did such a beautiful woman have to be a manipulative psycho cunt?  
  
  
Sasha was applying fresh eye liner and mascara when the doorbell rang for the second time that afternoon. She finished up quickly, wrapped a bathrobe around her body and hustled to the door. It didn't take long for Zack to piece together what was happening next. The deep voice emanating from down the hallway was a dead giveaway that Sasha had another horny suitor.  
  
  
“Thanks for dropping by on short notice.”  
  
  
“My pleasure baby. I'm at your service!”  
  
  
The sports jacket implied he was another member of the football team. He was a young black man even taller and broader than Trevor.  
  
  
“Don't you and Trevor have something going on right now?”  
  
  
Sasha ran a hand through her scarlet tresses. “Let's just say we're in an open relationship. You ok with that?”  
  
  
“Baby, I'm ok with any arrangement. Just like to know what I'm getting into!”  
  
  
“Good, because I put these on just for you.”  
  
  
Sasha unfolded the bathrobe and flipped it off her body. The young man's mouth fell open as he got his first look at Sasha's flawless curves framed in red lace and silk.  
  
  
“Goddamn Sasha! You lookin fine!” he exclaimed as he started removing his jacket.  
  
  
Sasha closed in on him and started running a finger down his chest as he disrobed.  
  
  
“Let me be blunt. I want you to be my daddy. I want you to breed me and make me scream. I want you to fill my cunt and my ass with your thick seed. Can you do that for me, Reggie?”  
  
  
Reggie kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pants and boxers, his rapidly hardening python swinging into view. “Bitch, you have no idea how much trouble you in!”  
  
  
As Sasha sunk to her knees and started sucking Reggie's massive, uncut prick, Zack began to realize how much trouble **HE** was in. He would have two more disgusting, viscous loads to suck out of Sasha's holes before this nightmare would end.  
  
  
Sasha sucked the big black cock before her with abandon and Reggie began to moan. Zack flexed uselessly in his bondage, watching yet another live porn unfold before his eyes. His cock and balls had recovered from their beating, but now he was immobilized. His penis started to stiffen, forming a bulge in the front of his bondage suit. He watched the debauchery helplessly, straining to touch himself as rubber flavored spittle trickled down his throat endlessly.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Zack grunted and groaned with each deep thrust as Rebecca gave him a lengthy “goodbye” pounding with her thick rubber 10-incher. Upon his return, she'd immediately bent Zack over the side of her bed and secured the giant strap-on around her naked body.  
  
  
_'So much for studying'_ had been Zack's final thought before her aggressive sodomy began in earnest. Now his body jolted back and forth on the bed, his hands clutching the blankets in tight fists as the insatiable Dominatrix gripped his hips and railed his ass into utter submission.  
  
  
“Next week it's going to be twelve inches, Zack!”  
  
  
“Fuck you!!!”  
  
  
***SMACK***  
  
  
“That's no way to talk to your owner and master! Now THANK ME for this fucking, or the next spank will be to your balls!”  
  
  
“Thank you, Mistress!” he choked out between rough thrusts, his face growing red in the thick rubber mask.  
  
  
“ **THANK YOU FOR WHAT**?!?”  
  
  
“Thank you for fucking this slave's hungry ass!”  
  
  
The words were like ashes in Zack's mouth, but he couldn't take another swat to the nuts. Besides, if he could get the cunty sadist to climax, perhaps this would end sooner.  
  
  
As if on cue, Rebecca began to moan and she increased the pace of her deep dicking. Her hold on his flanks became tighter and more needy.  
  
  
Zack hated himself for doing it, but he played along.  
  
  
“Yes! **FUCK ME MISTRESS**! I need your big cock!!!”  
  
  
Rebecca yanked on his leash harshly, her moans turning into wails of pleasure as she thrust into his well-greased ass with incredible speed.  
  
  
“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHYEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!”  
  
  
Her last few fucks were especially harsh, beating his ass and his bruised ball sack with her pounding hips and the fat rubber scrotum of her ample appendage.  
  
  
Rebecca slowed to a stop and pulled the massive schlong from his well abused pucker. She put her hands on her hips and caught her breath as Zack released his grip on the bedding. His reprieve didn't last long as she yanked on his leash again.  
  
“Roll over, whore!”  
  
  
Zack complied and she quickly crawled onto the bed, working her way up his body until she hovered over his chest. Rebecca knelt down, her knees on either side of his torso and her bare ass planting itself on his latex covered chest. She seized the shaft of her fat strapon and gave it a few waves in front of his face before bringing the tip to his lips.  
  
“Clean your anal filth off my cock, you disgusting pig!”  
  
  
Zack allowed the length into his mouth without resistance. The pungent combination of rubber and his own anal juices was familiar at this point. She wasn't doing anything that half a dozen women hadn't done to him the night before. He just wanted to hurry the process along so he could finally be free of these crazy Femdom nymphos.  
  
  
Rebecca stared down at him hauntingly, maintaining eye contact as she fed the cock into his mouth and worked it back and forth with her hips.  
  
  
“More suction, bitch! You're barely even trying. Do I need to keep you here till midnight?”  
  
  
Zack sucked, slurped and pushed his face back on the rubbery length; her threat more than enough to garner his enthusiasm. His lungs burned as her body pressed down on his chest, his nostrils wheezing in between long slurps of her thick rubber cock.  
  
  
After a good ten minutes of oral servitude, Rebecca was satisfied with her spit shined strapon and Zack's humbled expression. She pulled the length from his mouth and rolled off his body. As she got off the bed, she unbuckled her strapon harness, stepped out of it and tossed the weighty toy aside. She began dressing in casual clothes, slipping on a t-shirt and some shorts while speaking to him over her shoulder.  
  
  
“Get up and start undressing. Leave your gimp suit over the shower curtain. Put your collar, restraints and hood on the edge of the tub. Your clothes are in a bag by the sink. I'll be back in a bit.”  
  
  
Zack waited until the bedroom door shut behind her before bounding off the bed with newfound energy. His freedom was only minutes away and he couldn't wait to get back to his cozy studio apartment. He trotted into the bathroom and unbuckled his leather wrist cuffs. He removed the hood from his sweaty, flustered face and began the long task of unpeeling himself from the tight, slimy confines of the thick rubber suit.  
  
  
By the time he had his clothes and shoes back on and exited the bathroom, Rebecca was standing there waiting for him. Ominously, her hands were behind her back. She bore a thin smile, but Zack could tell she was annoyed that the weekend was over so “soon.” Her eyes shimmered wistfully.  
  
  
“This concludes our first weekend together. I would ask if you enjoyed it, but that's not really the point, now, is it?”  
  
  
“Yeah, whatever. Can I go?”  
  
  
“I've already called you an uber and you'll be leaving shortly. But first, a parting gift.”  
  
  
“Gift? What kind of gift?”  
  
  
“The gift of being marked as my property.”  
  
  
Zack began backing up slowly. “Whoa... wait a minute.” A series of horrible possibilities entered his mind as Rebecca slowly stalked toward him. “What kind of mark?!?”  
  
  
As quickly as the tension built, it diffused as Rebecca's hands shot forward holding another collar.  
  
  
Zack exhaled. He'd been expecting a knife, a branding iron or something even crazier. This woman was gonna give him PTSD, if she hadn't already. His relief was sadly short lived. As she drew closer he could make out the words engraved on the collar. “PROPERTY OF” followed by a big O-ring in the center and “REBECCA C.” to the right of it.  
  
  
It was a thick, studded leather collar with small metal spikes and a metal lining on both the top and bottom. This must have been the “special item” Rebecca picked up when they were at The Sin Bin. It looked completely indestructible.  
  
  
Rebecca slid by him, bringing the collar up to his neck and pulling the ends behind him. He heard some ratcheting sounds as she clicked it into place and made some adjustments so that it fit on his neck snugly, but not too tight. The metal and leather felt cool on his skin.  
  
  
“It's very important to me that others know you're mine. That's why you're going to wear this at all times.”  
  
  
“Yes Mistress” he lied, knowing full well he'd remove it as soon as he got home.  
  
  
She returned to his front, a hand on her chin as she evaluated her work. She examined the collar from both sides of his body before a beaming smile spread over her lips.  
  
  
“Perfect!” she announced before walking behind him again.  
  
  
Zack felt her fidget with the back of the device one more time.  
  
  
* **CLICK** *  
  
  
The sound of a lock grinding shut was unmistakable. When Rebecca reappeared, she was wearing a necklace with a key on the end of it.  
  
  
“Wait... this thing has an internal lock?”  
  
  
“That's right. And only I have the key” she responded coolly.  
  
  
Her grin was smug and her gaze haughty. She looked him up and down like a piece of meat; like he was a cow waiting to be slaughtered. Rebecca glided one finger up his chest and seized the O-ring of his collar. She gave it a hearty tug and brought his face closer to hers.  
  
  
“Your phone is on the kitchen table on top of a consent form. You will sign that form before you leave. If you do not, you know what happens tomorrow. If I text you at any time during the week, you will respond in a timely manner. That's all. You're dismissed, slave.”  
  
  
She released his collar, her hazel eyes gleaming with obsession.  
  
  
“See you next Friday.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Zack limped into his dark studio apartment in the same clothes he'd worn two nights ago. His body was bruised, beaten and exhausted beyond measure. He could barely focus as he closed the door behind him. He flicked on the lights and assessed his situation.  
  
  
He was starving and falling-down tired. He hadn't gotten any project work or studying done all weekend. It was a given that he was completely screwed for his classes tomorrow. He needed to get in touch with Tom and let him know he was ok.  
  
  
Zack was still undecided on how much he wanted to tell anyone about the weekend. He knew he was going to get teased once his friends saw the collar, but he didn't want them to know the extent to which he'd been dominated. It was probably best to tell Tom and Marcus that it had been a “wild” weekend of partying and he was just experimenting. He would keep things intentionally vague, for now.  
  
  
As he turned the corner to his tiny kitchen, he glimpsed the fish tank out of the corner of his eye.  
  
  
_'Oh, shit!'_  
  
  
He hurried over to the fish tank and spread some flakes over the surface. His poor pets hadn't eaten since Friday morning. The biggest of his goldfish swam to the top of the tank and began feeding immediately.  
  
  
“Sorry Goliath” he said while tapping the glass gently.  
  
  
Moving to the kitchen, Zack grabbed a box of granola bars and some potato chips from his sparse cupboards and a bottled water from the fridge. He trudged to his desktop and started shoveling the snacks into his mouth as he checked his email and notifications. He downed the large bottle of spring water in record time, his thirst insatiable after sweating in various rubber attire for two days straight.  
  
  
A few minutes later he opened an IM window to message Tom, but was overcome with drowsiness. He had planned to write something longer but settled for _“Home safe. Crazy weekend. Talk to ya later.”_  
  
  
He rose, switched the lights off, stumbled to his bed and face planted on the mattress. His last thought as he drew the covers around him was pondering whether or not his alarm was set. He cast that worry aside. Zack didn't have the energy to care anymore. He needed rest and the darkness was closing in.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon and Zack's electromagnetics lecture was wrapping up. He couldn't wait to get out of class and get something to eat. His body was still recovering from the lengthy weekend of Femdom abuse and it seemed like no matter how much he ate, his stomach kept growling.  
  
  
His first day back in classes had been filled with shocked stares and snickers as his fellow students got their first glimpse of Rebecca's mark. Zack had toyed with various ideas on Monday, trying to hide the the symbol of his enslavement with popped collars and turtle necks, but nothing really worked. All it did was call more attention to the fact that he was, in fact, wearing a BDSM collar.  
  
  
Not to mention that he would be in deep shit if he ever came across Rebecca and she saw him trying to hide it. They didn't have any classes together and spent most of their time on different parts of the campus, but he couldn't discount the possibility of running into her. Coming to the engineering wing to check up on him sounded exactly like something the psycho bitch would do.  
  
  
Zack had resigned himself to his fate and now everyone he walked by in school had some inkling that he was into S&M. Nobody would ever think to ask him if he actually **liked it**. They would just assume that he did.  
  
  
Zack had hated almost every minute of his weekend of slavery, but he was less sure how he felt about his newfound notoriety. The collar was a symbol of something sexual, taboo and mysterious. It made him stand out from the crowd, which is something he'd never really done before. Not all of the glances and comments he evoked were expressing mockery or shock. Some were full of curiosity and intrigue, especially those from women.  
  
  
The lecture ended and Zack was snapped from his reverie. He gathered up his books and backpack, filing out of class behind his fellow students. He hadn't taken ten steps out of the classroom when he heard a female voice call out to his right.  
  
  
“Hey! Collar boy!”  
  
  
Zack stopped in his tracks and turned to see who'd flagged him so blatantly. It was the first time anyone had pointed out his status in anything more than a whisper.  
  
  
A beauty in black from head to toe slid into view. She was leaned up against the wall, her goth look challenged only by the streak of pink dyed into her otherwise jet black locks. Her hair was luscious and long, tumbling down from all sides to halfway down her arms.  
  
  
She wore a lacy black top, a black skirt and black stockings that extended down into her leather platform boots. Around her neck was a very different kind of collar; a silky choker that extended into frilly bits and ended in black beads that pointed down to her ample, snow-white cleavage. In the center of the choker was a large, purple stone. It glimmered in the light of the hallway.  
  
  
The gorgeous young woman pushed herself off the wall with one of her boots and made her way to Zack. Her strong perfume and scented hair assailed his nostrils immediately. They were nice scents, but boy were they overpowering.  
  
  
“Hi there. I'm Ash.”  
  
  
“...Ash?” Zack asked, working to untie his tongue.  
  
  
“Short for Ashley” she said, rolling her eyes “but I prefer Ash. And you are?”  
  
  
“Zack” he answered, offering his hand.  
  
  
She clasped it gently and shook. Despite her fingerless gloves, he could feel how cold her hands were.  
  
  
“Do you have a few minutes, Zack? I was wondering if we could talk?”  
  
  
“Sure...” he answered, intrigued by the newest beauty in his life and hoping against hope that she wasn't another cruel Femdom.  
  
  
“Cool. Let's go out to the quad.”  
  
  
After a short walk they found themselves in the large park at the center of the University campus. Ash picked a bench and Zack followed her to it. They made small talk about school along the way. It was a beautiful autumn day and Ash's dark appearance was a stark contrast to the streaks of orange and yellow that filled the background.  
  
  
“Alright Zack, truth or dare?”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Truth or dare! Best way to get to know someone.”  
  
  
“Ok... truth, I guess.”  
  
  
Ash grinned. “Was that you in the silvery latex suit on Saturday night?”  
  
  
Zack's face went red as a spanked monkey ass. “Uhhh, well...”  
  
  
“Hahaha! I knew it!!!”  
  
  
Zack looked around, making sure that no one was in range of their conversation.  
  
  
“I thought I recognized your eyes. And despite the curves, I had a feeling it wasn't a woman in there.”  
  
  
“So you were there? You're a member of AOE?”  
  
  
“Yep. Took a pretty long turn with your ass, too. Hope you don't mind!”  
  
  
“That's what I was there for...”  
  
  
“So, do you and Rebecca have an actual **thing** going on? Or is she just training you?”  
  
  
“Wait a minute! Isn't it my turn?” Zack countered.  
  
  
“Oh, fair enough. Truth!” Ash replied confidently, leaning back against the bench.  
  
  
“Is Femdom one of your kinks?”  
  
  
Ash chuckled, looking up at the clouds as she answered. “I suppose so, but it's one of many. The idea of tying a guy up does appeal to me, but do I consider myself a hardcore Dominatrix? Nah. Like, I'm glad I got to try a little strapon action. It was a fun new experience. But something I'd want to do regularly? Not really.”  
  
  
Zack was floored by her openness. Ash seemed much more genuine than Rebecca and Sasha. She was more like Moxie in that regard. Maybe all the members of AOE weren't batshit crazy sadists after all?  
  
  
“So, what's the deal with you and Rebecca?” she asked, gazing back over at Zack. Her intrigue was evident by her return to the same question.  
  
  
“We're definitely not a thing romantically” he insisted, grabbing the O-ring of his collar with his index finger “But as you can see, she's very possessive regardless.”  
  
  
“Mmmm, how interesting” Ash purred. “Ok, now it's time to take a dare!”  
  
  
“What? Don't I get to pick?”  
  
  
Ash sighed. “Just say dare, silly.”  
  
  
Zack shrugged. “Fine. Dare!”  
  
  
“Alright Mr. Kinky. I dare you to come to my place tonight at 8 o'clock. I'd like to get to know you a little better. And maybe...” she scooted closer to him on the bench, putting one half-gloved hand on his left thigh. “We'll have a really good time.”  
  
  
He was captivated by her glossy black eyes. They were dark holes that a man could be sucked into forever. The blood pounded in Zack's veins and his face went flush. He felt overwhelmed, but did his best to play it cool.  
  
  
“I'll take that dare.”  
  
  
“Good” she replied, flashing him a dazzling smile. “I'm in room 212 in the grad student apartments. You know where that is?”  
  
  
“It's not far from mine” Zack answered, a genuine smile forming on his face for the first time in days.  
  
  
Ash got up and prepared to depart. “Awesome! I'll see you tonight then. Eight sharp!” She waved before strutting off, her leather boots clacking on the pavement. Zack got a nice view of her ass through the thin black skirt as she sauntered off.  
  
  
“Promise you're not a crazy sadist?” he called after her.  
  
  
Ash laughed and turned around, her eyes incredulous. “Oh my god! What did those girls do to you?!?”  
She smiled and waved again before turning and walking off.  
  
  
Zack stood and shouldered his bag before heading in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
  
“You have no idea.”

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2019 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
